Yu-gi-oh X Dimension
by generalrapter
Summary: 200 years into future of yu-gi-oh after Zexal. An New Type of Duel Monster has appear The Dimension X Monster , Duel Monsters With power of another Dimension. In the future dueling city of skyscraper a new legendary duelist has appear. A pump up,high spirited ,tom boyish young girl , name Dema. An her cross dressing friend name Takenal . Embark upon this new era of dueling.
1. A Girl Duel King

Yu-gi-oh X Dimension

Arc 1 : X-wheel

Part 1 –the x-ace has landed

Plot summary: 200 hundred years in future of dueling after the creation of the Axon monster a new type of duel monster called the Dimension x monsters were made. Yu-gi-oh cards with the power of Dimensions are unlike any other power. In Skyscraper city, a city with vast amounts of enterprises and skyscrapers, the search continues for sky advancement of much this unique technology. Sky City is home to the newest legend of dueling. A pumped up young girl name Dema Yukeso(yu-key-so) at the girls private academy of Sky Fall. But watching her every progress while she is getting stronger is an evil organization known as the "Snuggest", a group of evil duelists who quest for money , glory , and power.

Yu-gi-oh X D

X-Wheel Arc

Season 1 opening "boy's and girl's just want to have fun!"

"boys be boys"

"and girls be girls"

"boys beat girl's"

"and girls beat boys"

"boys be boys"

"and girls be girls

" you know how it roll!"

"boy's and girl's just want to have fun!"

….

"hi ,hi, hi, hi!"

"hi ,hi, hi, hi!"

hi!"

…

"come on everyone schools all out!"

"come on boy's and girl's schools out for the rest of the day"

" so come on boys and girls lets go on an adventure or 2, lets go have fun right now"

"come on boy's and girl's let's go

"hang at the mall or At the Arcade"

"were get lots of high scores and shopping for shoes"

" an we have tons of fun..

"o where will we go for rest of the day"

"were we explore"

"lets go to the park , let's play around the city"

"cause boy's and girl's just want to have fun "

no matter what"

" let's have a ball , let's just make lots of messes

come on boys and girls let's just have some fun"

" lets just get into lots of trouble"

" cause boy's and girls let's just have some fun , cause were still the same"

" cause were still kids and child and young at heart"

" and so am I!"

…

"cause boys be action"

"and girls be drama"

"and boys be boys"

"and girls be girls"

"boys and girls just want to have fun!"

" and boys be fighting"

"and girls be talking"

"cause boys and girls just want to have fun!"

"boys beat girls"

"and girls beat boys!"

"and boys and girls just want to have fun!"

boys be boys"

" and girls be girls"

"boys beat girls"

"and girls beat boys!"

"boys and girls just want to have fun !"

"boys be girls"

" and girls be boys!"

"boys and girls just want to have fun all time and all of the time!"

"YEA!"

(end)

( in the middle of privately own forest there is an old school that looks a like a large white church. In room 236 a young girl with orange pony tail hair with a golden ring in it. Wearing a white t-shirt and pair of rugged blue jeans , with bangle on her nosed has her heard on the desk, bored out her mind from the class room lessen on dueling)

Dema-ah, mates I am bushed, I thought for sure I would die of boredom!"

(she struggles to lift her head up from the desk , but after a few moments she jumps up with excitement as she said,

"Dema-well now that, that is over I am pumped up for duel action right about now!

Dema-yea, my duel spirit has never been higher!"

(she clutches her fist as she feels the raging energy within her flowing up)

Dema -my blood is just boiling thinking about it

Dema- I so excited , I can't decide what to do first?

(she throws a kick in air)

Dema-maybe I should start out with a warm up round, take on few new guys all once "

(then Dema throws and punch in the air)

Dema-or maybe I should take on the best duelist first and get into the high action duels right away

Dema- ah, its too hard to think about it because I'm so fire up now. I feel like I can take on a whole army of duelist"

( While Dema struggles to think of what to do ,a young girl with long spring blue hair ,tie up in bow shape( the top half anyways) and green eyes ,wearing a blues / white dress patch with a few color circles on it , a kind dress that looks like something that Alice from Alice in Wonderland would wear, come up behind Dema and said with a sweet simile)

Takenal (tak-key-on)-I'm not sure about that, I heard there are some pretty tough opponents out there, and I am sure you would lose to them"

(Takenal said as she pretended to look in awe as if she didn't know anything)

Dema-ya well nothing scares me, I'm pump-up for any duel!, Against any duelist that Challenges the Legendary Demon dueling of Sky fall academy ,get pulverized by me"

(Dema said with a pump up spirit and her fist held up in the air)

(Takenal put on a thinking face, as she pretends to think)

Takenal -o I'm not so sure about that, I 'am pretty sure the dueling time is over, jeez I wondered when the next one will be "

Dema-You're lying again"

( Dema said as her head soak down)

Takenal -no ,I am not"

(Takenal puff her cheek and pouted)

( Dema point in loud funny angry voice as she said

Dema-Yes you are!, I know you for a really really long time, I can tell when you lying ,you all ways have that smirk on your faced"

( Takenal hold her hands behind her back as she twirls around acting all innocent and girly)

(As she said)

Takenal- I have no idea what you are talking about, but I hear there's this really cool dueling event going on by the dueling area"

Takenal-maybe you should go check it out, or not

(As soon as Dema here that the fire with in her soul enrage and she clutch her first with evil grin like demon)

Dema- A dueling event!

Dema- O! YA, I so fire up now!

Dema- I ready to feel the burn baby!"

(she jumps up in excitement , as she pound her first together )

Dema- Finally some duel action, just waiting I've been waiting for all day long, o ya!, I totally going to bet all of those duelist!

Dema-ya I can't wait to go outside now!

Dema-but there just one more thing I've been needed to ask you, for a really long time

(Dema turn around and look at the girl, with a creepy face as Dema ask)

Dema- why do cross dress, aren't you boy?

(Dema-this my friend Takenal I know him for 12yrs know I never understood why he cross dresses or how got in a private girls but he seems to love lying for some reason")

( Takenal does a innocent looking posed)

Takenal- o didn't I tell you I am not boy I am girl"

(Dema shouted with a funny expression

Dema-ya right buster!"

Dema-o fine I tell you the reason why I cross dress, I cross dress because I look good in it"

( Takenal give Dema a cute little wick)

Dema-O yea that does sound good, I like your spirit Takenal if something feels good , then just do it!"

Dema-you really do looked good in it Takenal!"

Takenal -(similes)-thanks"

(dema took a long looks at t cutely expression before it dawn on her to ask)

Dema- hey Takenal, is these dueling event evening real?"

Takenal - of cores it is, would I lie to you?"

(after hearing that Dema just look at Takenal suspiciously for a monument)

Dema-hmmm…"

Dema- I can tell your not telling the whole truth...

Dema- but, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for me to gosee, what this whole thing is all about, right?"

(Dema cracks her fist like a tough guy as she said)

Dema- yea, I bet its full of tough opponent's just waiting for me to beat them in a duel"

Takenal- oh, sure they're just going, to let you beat them one after another

Dema-hey, I already know there put up a good fight, and that just what I want!"

Dema- to fight stronger opponents is just want I need get stronger as a duelist!"

"errrrr"

(Dema stomach makes a loud noise)

Dema-ah mates I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything all day long, aa... I feel like I can't even move"

( Dema said as she plopped down on her desk)

( Takenal walked over to Dema with a worried face with his hand behind his back )

Takenal- huh?, aww you giving up, you were so happy before too"

Dema-I'm too tried to move and too hungry to duel "

Dema-and without food there is no point in going on"

( just then Dema(De-ma) remembered something important as get back on her feet)

Dema-oh wait I remember now, my big brother gaven me a snack this Moring in cased I got hungry"

( she checked her pockets and pulled out the biggest piece of chicken leg you ever saw, bigger than a dinner plate)

Dema- AAA!, just what I need a big piece of chicken leg

Dema- to fuel my Duel energy up!

munch!

( she takes a huge bite of out the chicken leg and ate it like a savage beast)

Takenal-(similes) my, my you certainly have a big appetite"

Dema-yea, I could eat 50 of those things if I wanted to"

(Dema then began to charge up her raging momentum, as she burst out with excitement her eye lit up with fire)

Dema-alright now I am fired up!

Dema-see you later, I'm so pumped, I feel like wiping the floor with 200 duelists"

Takenal-(similes) well have fun (as he waves)

Dema- ya I will, Takenal

Dema-Alright now I am ready!

( Dama got into a sprinting position , then Dema sprinted out of the class room in a fire-up rage)

AAAAAA!

"AAAAAA Duel spirits unite!

"AAAAAA!

( Dema runs downs the in fire-up rage)

Takenal -o she seems to be in high spirited now, oppose I guess I forget tell her the boys school was sending their best duelist here today"

Takenal -o how silly of me to forgot that "

(Takenal sticks his tongue out and tap his head just to be a little monkey)

Takenal -nah!

(Meanwhile Dema ran down the narrow halls and out the force fielded door into an open gardening walking way Surrounded by many sliver color skyscrapers. With the signs of springs were all around under the clear blue skies, the bright Wonderful sun shiny, and the energetic breeze. An all the butterflies gracefully move throughout its field, the only thing that could disturbed this quiet since would be Dema's rampage

Dema-are right I so pumped-up, I so pumped-up!"

Dema- I won't break evening a sweat kicking these guys' buts!"

AAAAAAA!"

(Dema runs with rage fire as she shouted out)

Dema-out of my way! The demon duelist is here!

(a bunch of people heard Dema coming form behind then they turn with puzzling face as they said

People- "Huh?"

Dema- I said out of my way!"

(Dema yell with a fire -up furry)

Pooo

(she knock over any person that was in front of her , sending the out into the air and falling down, when they got up the angrily said)

"ha watch it you crazy kid

"yea!"

(Dema just turn her head around while still running and said with sort of simile

Dema-sorry, but I got to fly"

("Dema- I can't stop I got to hurry to the dueling area theirs no time to lose")

( while dema was run a huge projection screen pops up on one of the sky scrappers buildings , its was displaying figure shadowy figure sitting in high chair, but all over the city people turn and looked at nearest screen , as the figure said)

Mayor Win-"good morning all my loyal citizen, as you newly election mayor of this city, I shall spread the fame of our glory duelist thought the shall be know far and wide as the best duelist in galaxy. To shown off how great our fine young duelist are, I have invited everyone from all 4 corners of the universe to come to this years upon coming "Sky fall Duel tournament."

Mayor Win-" so don't be late and hope on down, to one of the biggest duel events in the history of Skyscraper City , so all you young duelist come on down , and don't be shy grab a friend"

( the video close it self and screen begin to shown normal advertisements , as the people of city continues with their daily lives , how ever many people were pretty fire-up about the up coming dueling event as they said

"wow a new duel tournament"

"I got to go that"

"that's our mayor for you, always coming up with some great duel event"

( but not of this reach Dema ears , the only thing that was one here made was to reach the dueling area of sky fall school to challenge the best duelist their were)

( she jump over many obstacles , slide on many rails and jump over stairs to reach her goal)

(but when Dema got the dueling area, all she could see was nothing but strings of cut of color paper flowers hang up on the dueling area , flowers painting every wear , colorfully girly balloons and bunch of other girly decorations, Dema then saw a bunch of young girls with sliver suits , with red ties , wearing sliver skirts , with summer boots. Gracefully dueling one another in an elongated fashion. For single seat of stair in which see observer from)

(However Dem being a Tomboyish Girl couldn't take this grisliness and yelled)

Dema- eee what with grisliness, I need real opponent!

( Dema then deemed a challenge as she said)

Dema-Come on which one you girlys want to face me , come on I burn you all to a crisp in a duel!"

( the young girls of school stop their duels and look at Dema as they whisper)

"do you want to face her"

"no way she too scary"

"sometimes I wonder, if she really is girl"

"ya me to

(Dema could she tell talking about her so once age in furry she shouted)

Dema-well which one of girl's wanted to face the rage of my fire-up deck!"

( one young girls nervous repay with)

" I sorry Dema but ..

Dema-huh, what? , I can't hear you"

( the young girl , nervous tried to answer Dem's question with)

Were kind of too scary to face you you..

( the other girls add with

" ya your really are like a demon

"no girl at the academy will face you"

"ya totally.. your like a monster

(Dema however completely ignore to girls and said)

Dema-well!, come on which one of you is strong enough to challenge me "

( but while Dema was pride around demand to be challenge in fire temper ,a young boy dress in a dark blue police officer uniform , with short green hair , hazy color eyes , and glass chuckle to himself)

?-hump , he he

(Dema heard his chuckle and pointed

Dema-hey, do you wanted to face me pal , cause i'm so fire up for it!

( the young tried to stop himself from laughing as he wipe the tear in his eyes and said)

?-o no no, it's just that, I can't seem to get past your simply mindless"

Dema- what do you say?, your just asking for beating aren't you"

( the young boy push up his glasses as he clammy replay with)

?-hump I wouldn't brother wasn't my time on likes of lower duelist like you, but if feel like challenging me .Come back here in this spot in 2hrs please , if you understand that much simpleton!

?- of course evening my worlds, must be killing your brain cells by now ,ha ha"

?- ta-ta For now simpleton!" ( the young boy said with smirk on his face as he wave good bye , and started to walked away , until he heard a)

Dema-ha, I can't wait that long, that's boring!"

(Dema yell in furry rage as she stomp her feet)

Dema- come on challenge me now I so pump I ready go!"

Dema-let's do this!

( Dema said as she breath in fire out her mouth in rage)

( the young boy however calmly push up his glasses as he smirk)

?-hump, what foolishness"

Dema-what!"

( Dema shouted in an angry rage , that burning up within her soul , while the young boy add with

?- you don't honest expect me to challenge you without my deck do you, I only came here to observer to duel for thought opponent but see I was wasting my time privilege boy like me to observe mere simpleton

"zzzzzz"

( while the young boy was talking Dema pretend to failing a sleep

Dema-ha don't just ignore me!"

( Dema open her eyes , and yell back with smart remark)

Dema-o, I am sorry did you say something its sound like whole bunch of talk to me"

Dema-errr , why you!

Dema- if your duelist then you just duel for fun it doesn't matter how good opponent is, just having fun is makes a duelist strong

( Dema Pointed ferocious)

Dema-hump what foolish talk if duelist is worthily of challenge then why bothering fighting them I mean its complete waste of time

( Dema only smirk , as she her mouth like though guy as she said)

Dema- ha, so your still talking that's ok, I wipe the floor with you any day of the week"

( the young boy sign and knob his head as if he had a annoying pain to deal with , he then adjusted his glasses one more time before he calmly said)

?-fine if you instance that I duel a mere simpleton like you, then I shall but I shown just how wrong you are"

?- just meet back in dueling garden area on the roof top in 2hrs, until then"

( the young boy leaves with his servants while laughing to him , leavening Dema pretty tick off , as smoke comes out of her ears , Dema

"grrrr!"

(and then she unleashed a rage a furry more hotter the and active volcano)

Dema- that guy make my rage burned!

Dema- ooo I can't wait to pound that guy into oblivion!"

(Dema said while pretend to nuggely his head in thin air)

Takenal -"o I not sure about that?"

(Takenal said from behind Dema)

Dema-"AAAA why did you come from!

Takenal- o I sorry I thought you knew I was here"

(Takenal simile at Dema in a Innocent cutely manner)

Dema- like heck I knew!"

Dema-people don't just normal sneak up behind people"

(Takenal such out his tongue and pull his one eye down with his finger as he said)

Takenal -"nah! ,Sorry"

Takenal –(simile cutely)but I glad to see you so high spirit about dueling, but didn't you left your deck at home"

Dema-AAAAAA! , totality forgot what I do now what do I!"

( Dema said in a panic , before she said)

Dema-sorry I catch ya later

(Dema bolted off in hurry, while Takenal cutely called out to her in cute sounding voice)

Dema- I not so sure about that, if you catch me later then how are going to duel that boy?"

( Dema shouted back in angry, while running away)

Dema- urg..!, not like that!"

Dema-you know what I mean!"

( then Takenal suck out his tongue at her as she ran off)

Takenal -"Nah!"

( after that Dema scatter off into a locker room where ,she linen back against the wall slouch down and she said to herself)

Dema- o mates I did it again, me and big mouth"

Dema-I really in for it now I was just so in the zone, that I completely forgot about bring a deck , now what do it do?"

( just as she was talking to herself out loud in far off distance place in space a voice calls out for her)

?- are you the greatest duel child their is, are the one destiny for a great power"

( at first Dema was shock to her a voice, but then she call out with)

Dema- ya I 'am a pretty cool kid, but who are you?

?-"my name..? ,

( the voice pause for a monument as if had never been name before and couldn't think of any , then he said)

?- My name, is whatever you wanted to call me

Dema-huh?"

(Dema said with puzzling face)

?-I am X Dimension monster, I have no true form I have no name and no reason to exist, I' am just drifting endless thought space and time, until I find that special person that can make me come alive"

?-and it would appear, that I have found interesting friend indeed"

?-an now that I have found the child that is density for my power might I join you?"

(Dema smile, with a grin look as she give herself a thumbs-up and said)

Dema- ha, if want to join my team then you have to be fun , never give up , and have fire up spirited of a true duelist ,that's only why I let someone join my team

?-well if that the cased then I agree

Dema ha I glad you see you fire up about as me and…

( Dema frozen for moments as the duel card ask)

?-hmm is their some thing wrong Dema?

( then Dema panic)

Dema-AAAAA this bad really bad , aww mates I totally forgot about that duel, me and my big mouth

Dema- Aww it would have been so cool I bet you had all kind of power that I could kick that jerk but with"

Dema-but AAAAA!, I don't have a deck"

Dema- aww mates what let down as I was so fire up about it to"

( Dema fuscous scratch her head , the duel card couldn't help but to laugh as he said)

?-you don't have a deck, hmm he he

Dema-huh?

(Dema puzzle as the why the duel card was laughing at her)

?- you are indeed a interesting person indeed Dema, I never heard of duelist that doesn't have a deck with him"

Dema- ha that just probably means I best there is right?"

? umm I wouldn't put it like that, but sure lets go with that"

Dema- AAAA! ,But now what I do, I totally want kick that's jerk but , but without a deck I'm toast "

Dema-aaaaa.

( Dema soaks to herself until the dueling card said)

?-I can help with that"

Dema- Really a right! , Thanks"

Dema-now be able to kick that guys but"

?-but you first have to close your eyes and believe in duel

(Dema hastened said)

Dema-fine , every though waiting totally burns"

( Dema close her eyes and all of sudden a duel card of shinny light card appears in front of Dema touch her head , and for a moments of time .Dema could see a series of white and sliver lights flash all around her envelope her in a time space vertex. Then she could hear the voices of all kinds of duel monster around her)

( An when her eyes awaking ,in her hand was a deck she never see before)

Dema-Ha Were did this deck come from?"

( as Dema was full-bow by the mysterious deck of cards that came to existent for her, just as the shine light card turn into a purple/sliver card with flashy cover as the card answers)

Dina-I made that deck basic of your imagination

( Fire then began to come out of Dema eyes are she shouted with furry)

" my imagination that sound totally cool!

Dina-I made the decks basic it off your thoughts and your ideas

Dema-aright this so totally cool!"

Dema-An now I so fire up to pulverize that jerk"

Dema- I can't wait to used this deck I beat its fill with kind of fill of people!"

Dema- thanks "

Dema-o by the way from reading your mind ,I have found out that my name for now on is going to be" X Dimensionally 6 swords Buddha Guardian" but you can just call me Dina

Dema- ok Dina let's go!

( Dema jump up and heading off to meet her foe)

Dina-hump It would seem I have found interesting friend indeed"

( Dema and left to head out to the to meet

( a few hours later Interijento dō and Dema stare each other down on roof top of one of the sliver sky fall garden duel field as the both look detrimental to win)

( finally Interijento dō broke the tease ask push up his glass and said with claim voice)

Interijento dō -hump I didn't think that one with you lack intelligent would even construed dueling me , I mean clearly evening my worlds are too much for you to handily"

Dema- hey, you're just cursing for a busing, aren't you"

Interijento dō -hump braving world for someone that's about to lose Big time"

Dema-ya were see after I kick your but and humiliation you in front of everyone

Interijento dō- o really then I better not lose then, but I would adviser to reconsider dueling me"

Dema-Blah blah let's get started or are you to scary to face me ha ha"

Interijento dō -hump very well then if you instance I shall comply with your request"

(Dema magical summons a sliver arms brace with a strange glow yellow x in grave in circle, as Dena hold up her right hand turns a dial on her arm brace duel disc and activating it as she says)

Dema-X Dimension active on!"

(she holds up her arm and the yellow x shoot out of her Sliver arm brace in sky's then land back down reconnect itself thought data on her duel disk active all of its function including a small duel board)

Dema-Aright right get set to get pulverize, because I'm pump-up for action!"

Dema-Duel Vertex's set"

(then green bits of data rush to the right eyes making the eyes part duel gazer only this times here gray with dragon embalm on it and the frame of it was made of blue plastic)

(then a yellow x appears on duel vertex's as spin around for a monument active a establish virtual link)

( and a seemlier thing occurred to Interijento dō duel disk only he had a dark blue cross in his eyes which spinning into duel vertex and his duel disc was shape like police car as he said)

Interijento dō -Prepare to dizzier by my brilliant display of genius!"

"Duel!"

(they both started out with 5000 lp each)

Dema-aright get ready feel the burn because I going first"

Draw!

( Dema then got intimating look on her faces as begins to talk to her cards in here hand)

Dema-aright I so pump yours guys fire up as much me about this duel!"

(the cards whisper something in her ear)

Dema-ya aright that's what like to hear, bright it on were so pump we can take on 20 of you!"

Interijento dō- hump how foolish it doesn't matter how pump you are the results of this duel will away ways be the same"

Dema- hey will see after all I so set to win their nothing that can stop me"

Interijento dō -(" hump will see foolish simplest I already come up 365 plans for battle there nothing that can surprised)

( Dema jumps up with cheerful first of raging energy)

Dema-"get ready to get own!"

Dema- cause from hand I summon the monster **"X Dimensionally Jet"**

(a sliver jet with blues eyes and sharp Dino teeth and big yellow x hovering over it as it streak up to top the sky does and does a lop loping lop strike back down the ground hover over the ground)

**Attack 1800**

**Level 4**

**Machine/ Wing Beast**

**Unknown element- Dimension (light/Dark)**

Dema-aright!, how's some of that for you!"

Dema-I active my monsters special ability by sending the top 3 cards of my deck to the Dimension zone"

Dema-I can infect 800 points to your life points directly

Dema- Now go "X Dimensionally Jet" used "X wing barrage"!

(the jet speeds up with incurable speeds and in epic spin, it fires 2 red/orange missiles with mean looking faces on at Interijento dō)

Boom Boom!"

( Interijento dō cover his faces to avoided the blast of the missile attack)

5000-800

4200

Dema- ya!, Aright score one for me and none for you!"

Dema-Ha you shouldn't have pick a fight with the Demon Duelist of sky fall academy"

( Dina whisper to Dema

Dina- that's not a bad idea Dema, your may not be able to attack on the first turn but you still can used effect damage"

(Dema wipes here face with smirk as she said)

Dema- ha, I all ways given my all in duel no matter who my opponent is"

Dema- that just the way my flame-up duel spirit is!"

( Dema stand in trumpets rising his fist in the air with firly rage burning behind her)

Dema-For now I throw down 2 faces down cards and end my turn"

Dema- yosh!"

Dema-I have no idea what is, but something about today duel is really making my duel spirited burned up!

( Dema tightens her first and unleashed some of her raging fury)

Dema- its like I' am like demon of the dueling world crushing all that stands before me!"

( Dema eyes like up with spackles as she tightens here first image here self as demon in change of every one in flame of the underworld laughing m )

( but while Dema was fantasizing about her underworld rule , Interijento dō carefully study her as he thought)

(Interijento dō -"hmm ,I do have to admitted that surprised even me ,I didn't think she would caught me off guard so easy, hmm.. but no matter, for soon I shall win the duel with a brilliant performance as always")

Interijento dō- it's time to show my true genius"

"draw"

( Interijento dō pushes up his glass with a smirk as he said

"Interijento dō -hump as expect I have the card that need right here in my hand"

( he taunts and mocks Dema as he shown her the cards he about to used with evil like grin on his face)

Interijento dō -I summon **"Future Patrol Enforcer"** in attack mode"

( he summons and dark blue robotic crop whose yes were made out of black shard glass of. That was wearing a dark blue futurist police outfit"

**Level 3**

**Attack 1200**

**Warrior/ machine**

**Unknown element- Technology (earth/Dark)**

Future Patrol Enforcer"-stop in the name of the law!"

Dema- ha I'm so going to pound your monster its doesn't stand a chance against my "X Dimensionally Jet"

1200 v.s 1800

Interijento dō -hump do really think miss such and overuse detail , observer as I show you the work of a true genius , I active my Future Patrol" Effect

Dema-What!"

Interijento dō -hump you see whenever my "Future Enforcer Patrol is summon to battle field It can change battle position of your monsters on field and when does its lowers it's def or attack by half

Interijento dō -and I think I chose your "X Dimensionally Jet"

Dema- ha that might sting a little bit, buts it not going to keep my burning spirited down! So bring it on"

(Future Patrol Enforcer" holds up his hands as he summon 2 golden chains that wraps around "X Dimensionally Jet" pulling it to the ground in defenses)

Attack 1800 to 1400 Def

Interijento dō-and don't forgot about the second effect now your monster loses half of its def

1400 def to 700 def

Future Patrol -your under arrest criminal"

Interijento dō-I couldn't agree more Future Enforcer Patrol, now attack "X Dimensionally Jet" with Enforcer pulverizer!"

Future Patrol- right Sheriff Interijento dō

(the enforcer droid ran at the "X Dimensionally Jet" with greet speed as he keep shouting)

"Enforcer!"

"Enforcer!"

"Enforcer!"

( then he jumps up above the "X Dimensionally Jet" and slashes down with his police bastions !)

Boom!"

("Future Patrol Enforcer completely destroys "X Dimensionally Jet" and Dema shield herself from the blast)

" you can't escape the law give it up"

Dema- ha is that best you got? I've see better!"

Dema- so bring it on!"

Dema- oh-yea baby I can feel the burn!"

( Dema boldly shouted with overconfidence , but at same time she couldn't help but to think about here X.D -jet)

(Dema-"sorry X- Jet, the true is I, could have stop that attack with my face down card")

(X.d-jet-" fu-fu it's aright I the ace sky in next battle")

(Dina-" that's pretty smart of you not active your trap card , it's better to saved that for high leveler monster")

(Dema-yea, I am just getting ready for his super awesome monster then, I pulverized to oblivion")

(Dema- you know when 2 people are dueling and their both detriment beat one another, nether one of is giving up without a fight, and it wouldn't be much fun dueling him, if he didn't give it his all and summon his best card")

(?-hmm , very well said indeed my friend")

(Dema- you got that right buddy")

( Dema then look down at her cards in her hand and with a determine look on her face, she said)

Dema-are you guys ready to win!"

( the cards answer Dema in variance of ways)

Interijento dō- hump how foolish I already seen the why you battle, and not in lest bit impressive"

"Dema-Why you!, were just getting started , I never been more pump for a battle in my life, me and my friends were taking you down hard core!"

Interijento dō- hump how ridiculous, I don't know why you're bothering to talking to those cards of yours there nothing more but useless trash

Dema-ha now I really pump to take you down now, jerks likes you who talks bad about duel cards don't even derive to be call really duelist"

Interijento dō- hump, ha ha

( Interijento dō laugh at Dema , as her facilely expression tension)

"Interijento dō -I so sorry I couldn't help but to laugh, talking to your cards likes that, saying I don't derive to be a duelist"

Interijento dō -Ha ha ha !"

Interijento dō-Please, it's all nothing but pointless talk. All it takes to really win a duel is genius and perfection nothing else matters. And as for what I derive, it's simply really I truly desire perfection in dueling, an anything else is just trash waiting to be disposed of"

Interijento dō-your simply wasting your breath talking to me like that"

Interijento dō- But if you insisted these so called talking duel monsters can help you, then by all means prove to me that you're not just all talk and these so called talking duel monsters call really help you"

Dema-Aright then, that's sound like challenge to me!

Dema-So bring it on, I'm so fire-up now!

Dema-Aright then gets ready for a sucker punch!"

Dema-Cause here I go

Draw (with a sweet look and a jump)

(Dema- ya aright let's roast and toast them, are right ready dude?")

("?-let's slice dice them)

Dema- aright from my hand I summon the monster **"X Dimension Double Blades"** in attack mode"

(she summon a creature made out of ooze gunwale and molds into a humans like creature with no face and arms with blade attach to its arms , and its slices randomly thought the air)

X Dimension Double Blades- "o-gabaga o gabaga I slice you in 2 o ga!"

**Attack 1200**

**Aqua/ zombie**

**Level 4**

**Dimension**

(Dema then clutch her fist with flaming fighting spirited as her eyes light up with flames"

Dema- ya I like I your spirited, just watch you get into fighting spirited, is making my duel spirited even more fire up now!"

Dema-"so get ready to lose causes I talking you down!"

(Interijento dō smirk at Dema with

Interijento dō hmm, it doesn't matter how detriment you are"

Interijento dō-Even you can clearly see his attack points are meaning less against my monster"

1200 vs 1200

Dema- ya well were see about that!

Dema-Cause I am taking out the trash"

Dema-I active my "X Dimension Double Blades" special ability by sending the top 3 card in my deck to Dimension zone "

Dema-An guess what pay my "X Dimension Double Blades" is now pump up for 3 more attacks"

Dema-so let's pound his monster!"

Dema- I active the equip spell card "** X Dimension Sliver coat"** to increases blades attack by 800 attack points and prevent him from being destroy in battle"

( Blades , Bladed hands are equip with a new sliver coating as a purple aura form around him increasing his attack points)

1200 plus 800

2000

Dema-Now "X Dimension Double Blades" attack him with liquidize slicer!

X Dimension Double Blades- oh-yea, it's slice and dice time baby!"

(X Dimension Double Blades lunches at Future Patrol Enforcer with incurable speeds, as he started slicer and dicing his ways toward him until

Interijento dō-hmm not so fast I active my trap card " Law enforcer field"

( a white shield appears around Interijento dō targeted monster protected it for any harm)

Interijento dō-"since there enforcer monster on my side of field all battle damage to creature this turn is reducing to zero "

Dina- my my that's not bad play indeed ,even your were to attack that monster, it will not be destroy this turn, because battle damage is reduced to zero very well play indeed"

Dina-on top that Dimension X Monsters can only used their effects on the turn their are summon which means after this turn "X Dimension Double Blades" effect is no longer in play

Dema-ha, no sweat its just means well have to hit him harder next time"

Dema- fine then I end my turn with another faced down"

Interijento dō-my turn then"

Draw( which dramatic posed)

Interijento dō-he he it truly brings me joy to see fools like your try to beat me"

Interijento dō-I do find it all quiet amusing ,mu ha ha mu ha!"

Interijento dō-but resistance is futile"

Interijento dō-cause from my hand I summon the monster **"Enforcer Coacher"** In Attack mode

( he summons another blue sliver human like robotic only this times is has a blue coach's out fit on with head phones)

Enforcer Coacher -it's out of balances!"

**Attack 1400**

**Level 4**

**Machine/warrior**

**Element- Technology**

Interijento dō-an now I active my monster effect now I bound 2 of your face down trap cards"

Enforcer Coacher – pellet score, o la!

(the coacher shot a bunch of yellow disco like thing in air and land on two of Dema's trap cards

Dema-"ha bring on this fight's just got more interesting"

(Dema- and when he does attack, balm I active my trap card and own him!")

(Dina-it would seem like luck is on your side my friend, he maybe be a great a dueling but he doesn't heart of true duelist")

Dina-" he so blinded my his own genius ,he has complete forgot about you other trap card")

Dina-"now would seem like good time to used it")

Dema- o ya that's right forgot about that thanks for heads-up Dina"

Dema I active my trap card **"X Dimensionally Blocker"**

Dema- by sending top 3 cards of my deck to Dimension X Zone I stop you completely and end your battle phased"

Dema -O how does it feel to get burn"

Interijento dō- hump you didn't host think I would have fought about you other trap card's, did you?"

Dema- well ya ,I was kind of hoping you did"

Interijento dō-hump, foolish girl I active my trap card **"Enforcer Secretly!**

Interijento dō- now since their are 2 or more Enforcer type monsters on my side of field, you can't active any trap cards this turn ,and seeing that you already have don't that, your trap card is now negated and sent to the graveyard"

Dema-what!

"boom!"

(Dema trap card explosives and she covers here face)

Dema-tsk…"

Dema-is that best you can do! ,Is it?!

Dema-Come on!, I can take why more hits than that"

(Dema- well this just bits, I needed that to survive next turn , o well I still have friends beside me to help me out")

Interijento dō-o I bring it aright I have my "Future Patrol Enforcer" attack your X Dimension Double Blade with "Enforcer pulverize"

Dema- ha Genius your monster the same attack as my monsters, so we both get burn

1200 vs 1200

Interijento dō- hmm don't think I really forgot about that ,I activated my quick spell card **" Top copper"** , an in classed a fool like you does know this cards effect , any monster equip with spell card ,can't be destroy by battle.

Interijento dō- now I continue with my attack!, "Future Patrol Enforcer" attack "X Dimension Double Blades" with "Enforcer pulverize"

(Future Patrol Enforcer once again bring out his battalion and change at Blades with "Enforcer pulverize")

Future Patrol Enforcer- you're under arrest! Criminal theirs nothing you can do!

X Dimension Double Blades- its Crazy time with slice and diced

(X Dimension Double Blades then try to throw a slash wild at Future Patrol Enforcer but he dodges)

X Dimension Double Blades – he dodged my slice and dice but how?"

X Dimension Double Blades- I was going to slice him up into pieces!"

(Then Future Patrol Enforcer jump down from behind "X Dimension Doubles Blades", hit's him with the battalion and cause him to exploded!)

Boom!"

Dema-Blades!

Interijento dō- ha ha ha ha

Interijento dō -o, don't worry about your silly little monster; you'll have more import things to worry about especially after my "Enforcer Coacher" attacks you directly with coacher slash!

Dema- why you!

(Dema said with angry voice and tension looked)

Enforcer Coacher- AAAAAA no plenty's on my watch!"

(he run's at lighting fast speeds and jump above Dema ,slashing down at her with his metallic hands)

Boom!"

AAAAAA!

( Dema is sending back flying from the attack as her life point dimension

5000-1400

3600

( Dema then struggles to get back up after by sent flying into a building , but Interijento dō then laugh at Dema evilly)

Interijento dō -mu mu ha mu ha mu ha"

Interijento dō- if you think I done with you yet you're sadly mistaking"

Interijento dō -because from my hand I active the spell card **"Request from the HQ"**

Interijento dō- this allows me to special summon another monster whose levels are equal to or higher than a monster on my field"

Interijento dō -so without further ado I special summon my **"Handcuff Dragon"** in attack mode

handcuff dragon-let's lock them down!"

handcuff dragon- rarrr!"

**level 5**

**Machine**

**Earth**

**Attack 1800**

( Once Interijento dō summon that monster , it immediately dawn on Dema of whole this young boy was and she Shockley said)

Dema-handcuff dragon wait don't tell me your..

Interijento dō-"hump it took you long enough to figure out who I was, it would seen evening a mere idiotic can shown some signs of intelligentsia from time to time"

Dema- ya well going to burn your monsters to obviation"

Interijento dō hmm will see, but allow me to me reintroduction myself my full name is Interijento dō Testsu"

Interijento dō -office Testsu Trudges great great great great grand decanted"

(after hearing Dema jump up with a simile )

Dema-yosh!"

( Dema unleashed a mightily bust of energy and her dueling spirit ignited evening more with passion to win!)

Dema- aright this challenge waiting for my whole life I finial bet a descendent of one of the legendry duelist Testsu Trudges"

Dema- all right, this so awesomely sweet!"

Dema-AAAA! , I so going to win this now (a fire-up energy surround Dema)

Dema- I Dema, The Demon duelist of sky fall academy will crush all those whose opposed the next king of games, me!"

Interijento dō- you, king of games?

(Interijento dō said with a teasing face)

Interijento dō –please.., who ever heard girl being a duel king don't know you history all the previous duel kings were all boy's"

Interijento dō- honest you could have at less look up information before blurting out that silly little comment of yours"

Dema-hey ever though, I girl I have heart of young boy"

Interijento dō -Please how are you going to be the duel king if you cant evening bet me"

Dema- ha were see about that, I just going have to beat you to no end and wipe that smirk off your face"

Interijento dō -hmm brave world once again, but I don't think so, cause I active the spell card **"Copper tune up"**

Interijento dō -this allows me change one monster my side of the field to tuner monster until the end of the turn and I chose to I increased that monster level by one or two or even decreased its level by 1 or 2"

Interijento dō -so now I change handcuff dragon level to level 3"

Level 5 to level 3

Interijento dō -and since there are now 2 level 3 monsters on my side of the field one them being a tuner monster, I can now tune my level 3"Future Patrol Enforcer" with my level 3 "handcuff dragon " to synchro summon a monster of utter brilliant's"

( of a sudden Future Patrol Enforcer" leap up into the air, as handcuff dragon turn into bunch of star and ring around Future Patrol Enforcer" , and a light beam blast thought the ring turning it into

Interijento dō- I synchro summon **"goyo guardian"**

**Level 6**

**Warrior/synchro**

**Earth**

**Attack 2600**

goyo guardian- ha ya behold my beautiful stance!

(the goyo guardian did his usually stance )

(Dema eyes intimately light up as she said)

Dema-aright, that's a sweet monster, if I take it down everyone will know just how great I am of duelist and challenge me thought out the entire world"

Interijento dō -if you can mangiest to beat me then maybe, but I highly doubt that especially after I active this spell card"

( the x in Interijento dō duel vertex scanner glow brightly and spin around as he take out a blue card from his hand spin in the air and side its across his duel disc as he shouted)

Interijento dō-"**X Dimensionally evoluciones!"**

(and all of suddenly a magical wave of blue light energy released itself around Interijento dō. just as a light stream made of orange ,yellow , light green , and red orange come down from another dimension in a spiral on top of goyo guardian transforming him into something else)

( and a theme song comes up)

("what what what time time time is is it it ,what what time time is it ,what what time time is it")

Interijento dō- Goyo Guardian X Dimensionally evoluciones too!

( with inside the cosmic light" Goyo Guardian" began to change to thinner less muscle looking guy , and with more girly features .He had a pink kempo on with golden fan in his hairs , also he's weapons were replace with light fan that were dark pink with purple flowers on it , then the light disappear to revel the evolve Goyo Guardian)

**"****Goyo** **Guardian Beautiful Maiden"**

**Level 10**

**Warrior/Spell Caster / Synchro**

**Element- mystic ( water/wind)**

**Attack 3000**

Dema-Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden?"

Dema- evoluciones?"

(Dema said with puzzling face)

Dema-O ya!, this duel just got turn on, to a whole other level, now I really fire up now to win"

Dema-But what's that whole evoluciones thing, sounds really cool in all, but I didn't even know duel monsters can evolve?"

Dina-yes they can Dema, and when they do they become much more powerful than ever before"

Dema-ya his level increased!"

Dina-Don't think you should be worry about some else beside level!"

"Dina-take a look at his attack

(Dema took a look a look at the monster increased attack, before she said in careless tone

Dema-400 difference, big deal, big whop…

Dina- no big deal?

(Dina said in alarming voice)

Dina-Big deal indeed!, if that duel monster attack use were though"

Dema-don't worry I got this cover"

Dema- But that duel monster doesn't look so tough to me ,I say the tougher they are the hard they fall"

Dina-um?, don't you mean the bigger they are the harder they fall"

Dema- ya you know what I mean"

Dema- just don't sweat it, I sure we beat to that thing really soon"

( Dema brave walk a little bit forward stare down monster with and intimating look as she said with confidence)

Dema- so come on then bring on, if you think you take me on with that card , then show what you can do"

Dema- I Dare you to!"

(Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden couldn't help, but to laughs a little under his sleeves at Demas worlds, as he said)

Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden -o my, what an ugly girl"

Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden- shall we beat them my lord?"

Interijento dō -Hump, as if you need to ask"

Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden -I sorry my lord I didn't mean to insult you"

Interijento dō-"yes well next time , try to trust all my thoughts without question"

Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden -yes my lord, of course, I shall"

( Dema then thought of something great and point at Interijento dō and Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden with overconfident look)

Dema- ha pay, I like you high spirited in all, but you can't repeat the battle step twice!"

(Interijento dō only smiled evil at Demas comment as he said)

Interijento dō- o, I beg to differ my foolish foe, for I active the quick play spell card " urgent offence" , now allow me to explain this cards effects, since I have successful special summon a monster this turn I can now repeat the battle step all over again so long I attack with monster(s) I special summon"

(Dema face become a little tension as she said with sort half simile)

Dema-aright That's a pretty cool effect, I got get one of those for my deck!"

Dema-then my deck will burn brighter!

Dema-Hey Dina, hang on tight buddy, this might hurt little bit"

(Dema said with and instanced look on her face)

Interijento dō -o it will hurt a bit aright

(Interijento dō grin, before he evilly laugh)

"mu ha mu ha mu ha!"

( then he order his duel monsters to attack Dema all together one by one)

"Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden attack him with deadly beauty

Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden- right my lord

(Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden knobs his head in agreement and fly's at Dema with her, spreading out his fans and ready to attack)

"Enforcer Coacher attack him with coacher slash"

Enforcer Coacher- here comes a Touch down

( The Enforcer Coacher sprinted at Dema with great speeds)

" Dema you do have counter for this right?"

(Dina said in worrying voice)

"Dema- tsk… hey bring it on Rich boy!

(Dema shouted in fire-up rage)

( But Interijento dō only grin his teeth as he stare at them with a cold look in his eye and a)

Interijento dō -"he.."

(Will Dema and Dina be able to beat Interijento dō, with Dema's new found dueling power .Or its all over for our young duelist. Find out next time on all new yu-gi-oh X Dimension)

"Next Time on and all new Yu-gi-oh X Dimension

"well Dema be able to take the heat of Interijento dō attack 's"

"I summon out **" X.D Magical Boy" **in attack mode"

"or will she end getting scotch by Interijento dō counters"

"hump I was waiting for you do that, cause now active my trap card"

"this isn't good at all"

find out on and all new yu-gi-oh X Dimension

" only on "The Cross Dressing channel"


	2. Hero's Verse Copper's

Yu-gi-oh X Dimension

Arc 1 : X-wheel

Part 2: The power of X Dimension

(T.S Author notes, instead of saying X Dimension all the time I have abbreviated it to X.D and vice versa D.X)

(T.S Author Notes E.P is a abbreviation for Enforcer Patroller)

Interijento dō -Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden attack him with deadly beauty

Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden- right my lord

(Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden knobs his head in agreement and fly's at Dema with his fans out ready to attack)

Interijento dō -Enforcer Coacher attack him with coacher slash"

"Enforcer Coacher"- here comes a Touch down

( The Enforcer Coacher sprinted at Dema with great speeded)

(Dina face frozen up as he thought)

Dina- this is bad, really bad, if we get hit by this attack then its all over for us"

Dema-don't worry like I said before I got this"

Dema-he.."

(Dema grin in dark mode as look down at the ground)

(she rose her head with a intense looks in her eyes , as she said)

Dema- ha guess what smartly pants!"

Interijento dō-what?"

Dema- get ready to get scourced, cause from hand I special summon **"X. D Kiba Knight"**

(she summons a kiba with red and silver armor and wing made out prism light. With a cute little sword, with spiral of light circle around it head, as he shout out it like brave knight)

"X. D Kiba Knight"-Hello my good friends , I shall save thee from thou villains

Attack 300

Level 3

Fiend/wing-beast

Dimensionally

(Interijento dō face was shock and frozen as he nervous said)

Interijento dō-what! But but that's impossible you can't special summon on my turn"

( Dema eyes sparker as she gave a eerie stare)

Dema-o, really then that must mean I 'am special cause I can, when ever you attack me I can special summon "X D Kiba Knight" for my hand"

Dema-and that just beginning cause ,I am activating my "X .D Kiba Knight's" special ability sending the top 3 cards of my deck to the Dimension X zone

Dema-I can end the battle phase then after 3 turns "X.D Kiba Knight" returns to my hand

( As Interijento dō monsters attack Dema , "X. D Kiba Knight" intercepted the attack , and with swift blow of his wings he created a small wind shield ,that stop both "Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden" and "Enforcer Coacher**"**.

"Boom!"

(After an exposition of the impacted on "X. D Kiba Knight" shield both monster withdraw from their attacks, unsatisfied as they said)

"Goyo Guardian Beautiful Maiden" - o my, what a ugly move indeed"

"Enforcer Coacher".-I call foul play, were save!"

(Interijento dō face become tension as he thought)

(Interijento dō- Hump, that's rather impressive for and idiotic , I guess her cards aren't so worthless after all ,well its no matter , for soon I shall win with in 3 turn's)

"X. D Kiba Knight" - what hold thou villain shall not harm thou friend"

("X. D Kiba Knight" said before he was teleported to the Dimension X zone)

(Dema then jump up in a energetically shouted)

Dema- o ya how does that feel, if can't take the heat the stay out the kitchen cause I'am on fire baby!"

Interijento dō- he he , I guess end my turn with 3 face down cards"

Dema- aright its time bring this duel to a whole another level

(epic draw posed)

Draw

( an the card Dema drew whisper something in her ear)

Dema-Huh?"

(Dema paused for a monument, to think of what it wanted before she said)

Dema-do want come out?"

(the duel card chatted yes)

Dema- oh-yea! , you're so going down now

(Dema energetically shouted)

Dema-cause from hand I summon the monster **" X.D Magical Boy"** In attack mode

( she summons a short (145cm) young boy in sliver cape with purple/sliver magical armors , carrying a sliver long thin blade and looks like a short young girl with cutely brown eyes and 2 pony tall tie um by 2 black hair rings in his lovely brown hair

Attack 1600

Level 4

Spell caster

Dimensionally

" X.D Magical Boy" -"Nah!

( the young boy stickles out his tongue as he said)

X.D Magical Boy" –you guys stink, I beat you can't even hit me

X.D Magical Boy"- I bet, I can take you down with in 3 Seconds or less, by The great and powerful me"

(X.D Magical Boy brag)

"Hey, that's a good Altitude, I like you're spirited

(Dem said with thumbs up)

( and with push of his glass and a cold stare Interijento dō said)

Interijento dō -"hump, do you really think that bluff scares me, please.."

Interijento dō- if you think you can stop me ,good ahead and try, attack my monster

(Interijento dō -" he he , and when you do attack, I activated my trap card , Another I was hoping to used it on her higher level monster but if I stop being summon , that would be evening better)

Dema- aright its pullized time! , X.D Magical Boy, attack enforcer coacher with **"X.D spell blasted slash**!"

X.D Magical Boy- ha you stinkers are going down!

(X.D Magical Boy said as he trill his wand around, gather up his magical and fire a purple magical blast beam)

(Interijento dō clammy adjusted his glass as he said

Interijento dō- him fool I been waiting for you do that!"

Dema- No way!

(Dema said with a shocking faced)

Interijento dō- cause I active the trap card **"****Enforcer Patrol Crash speed Arrest" **, its active when you so hopeless and idiotic tried to attack one of my Enforcer monster , it destroy the attacking monster"

"boom!"

( X.D magical boy is destroy in an exposition)

( and then Interijento dō laughs evil about it

Interijento dō- ha ha ha ha, do you really think I honestly would tell you attack me for no reason at all

( at first Dema made a shocking face, but then her expression become soak , as Interijento dō laugh

Interijento dō- ha ha what matter giving up

Dema- ha you genius you should stop talking , and started dueling"

( Dema said when a cold evil stare , that fighting Interijento dō enough for him to take and step back in fear as he said

Interijento dō- what how dare you!"

Dema- take a look at my card

( Dema smirk , Interijento dō looks at the card he just destroy only to be completely shock to still find it on the field)

Interijento dō- what that's impossible!, I thought destroy it"

Interijento dō- wait a min what's that thing floating above "X.D Magical boys head"?

(Interijento dō notice that floating above "X,D Magical Boy" head , was a light brown tagline banged thing , with a yellow circle with a blue number 3 inside of it , that change to a number 2"

Dema- ha in your face!, because when ever were to be destroy I remove one of 3 destruction counters on it instead ,to prevent it from being destroy

Dema- but thing that burns is, I have send top 3 card of deck to X.D zone , but ha no sweat as long as I take a jerk like you down , its no bigly"

Dina- nice Dema, it thought for sure it would end for us"

Dina- I was woundering why you attack him like that , with so many trap card"

Dina- its it because wanted to spring his traps an head of time , for evening better card?

Dema- you got that right buddy

Dema- and also to do this , I active the trap card **" X.D Hero Signal!**"

Interijento dō -what!

( a holographic sing appear in purple letters is has a big X.D with background to it)

Dema- an since you just destroy one my X.D monster, I can special summon another one from my hand with same type"

Dema- and I chose this sweet looking one , from my hand I special summon **"X.D Magical Girl"**

( a tall young girl (186cm) with long blond hairs appears with the same kind of magical amour as "X.D Magical boy")

Attack 1800

Level 4

Spell caster

Dimensionally

(Interijento dō face then become tension as he thought to him self)

( urg… this is imposable 2 twice in row and now 3rd time , darn this girl , is throwing me off my game today "

(" come on I your genius and genius you can't lose to mere simpleton like her, but way? , way can't I figure her move, her game play , what hers secret? , how is it she's wining?")

(Interijento dō "urg… I must find out more to her moves, but in meanwhile I should remain ever watchful of her every move for her on out , a privilege child like me will not lose to a mere commoner ")

Dema- o ya , this duel about a whole other level"

(Dema energetic cheer with shouted and her left fist high up in the air, as " X.D Magical Boy" brag)

"X.D Magical boy"-ya and now that my big sister is here, you stinker are really in for it now"

" ha ha ha ha"

" but if you beg for mercy I let you go with warning ,ha ha now beg beg"

( how ever sister floats over with a faun on her as she picks his checks)

Owee"

( "X.D magical boy said with tearful eyes)

" be nice to people"

" but sister their enemies, we can't be nice"

( his sister stop pulling at his checks and pointed)

" that doesn't matter you can't be mean to people"

" now apologies"

Hmmm

(she stare at him until he broke with sign and said

" aww , fine"

"sorry"

" I am sorry about my little brother inst well manner"

("X.D Magical Girl" bows in forgiveness)

"an you young boy

(she fly's a little closer to him pointing)

"you apologies as well"

(Interijento dō push up his glasses and smirk)

"hump, how foolish I shall never understand mere idiotic , but if your quite done with you , little comical route"

" I like to win this duel ,I sure you morons have better things to do then to challenge the best like me"

" but but you supposed to be…. Nice

( "X.D Magical girl" stumble to talk)

(Dema could tell "X.D Girl felt bad so, Dema cheer her up with)

" don't worry about , that jerk just a jerk we can take him on easily"

" my my what nice young girl"

" why can't you be more like her"

( "X.D magical boy was confusion by his sister worlds as he panic)

"but but , aren't you evening listen to what she saying?"

" she's anything but nice ,she fighting

" hey do ya a probably with me , cause if you wanted to fight about it

( Dema said with her fist pound together giving off a fire up battle spirited that surrounded her

" no that ok nvm…"

( "X.D Magical Boy" soak)

" ha I thought so ,I end my turn with 2 face down card"

" Hmm ,well I hope you enjoy you fun because it will soon all be over "

Draw"

" ah.., once again my brilliant planning his awarded me with a good card"

" blah blah just duel or are too scary your lose!"

Interijento dō -hump a foolish less intelligent being such as yourself , can't possible every think of betting a decedent of officer Trudge

" I mean its point less to evening ,try to consider facing me in duel"

" keep talking you just asking for a beating"

"urg… fine I show you true brilliants , obverse from my hand I summon the monster **"Enforcer Patrol cab!**

( he summon a futurist flying police car with hovering saucers underneath it)

Attack 1600

Level 4

Machine

Technology

"he he

(Dema simile and laugh under her breath)

(Interijento dō careful obverse this and calmly once again push up his glass and ask

Interijento dō- hmm, did I caught a little humor"

(Dema then grin with and evil voice as she replay with)

" ha ha no its just that ,you just got served, I active my trap card **" X Dimension trap hole!"**

Interijento dō -what?"

(Interijento dō shocking said with a surprised looked")

( a large powerful and stormily purple color black hole appears under the ground of the opponents field in shape of and x)

"whoosh! Whoosh!"

( the purple black hole was beginning to such everything in)

Interijento dō -What's going on?, how is this possible for privilege boy like me!"

(Interijento dō said in a panicking voice)

(Dema smirk)

Dema-your getting own that's what's going on, now get set to get burn , because when every you summon a monster card on you field and I have few monsters on my side of the field , I can active " x Dimension trap hole!" to send all you monster card to the Dimensionally X -zone!

Dema- so how you like that's genius!"

Wha!

(Interijento dō monsters yell as they were such into the large x shape purple black hole ,into another world )

(Interijento dō was still completely stun and shock that this could happen to him a genius and descents of officer turge as he thought)

(" what going on with me today , why I am I being so easy caught off guard with this girl")

(" this 4th time I been caught off , a mere commoner shouldn't be mocking a genius, a privilege child like me!")

(" come on Interijento dō you can't lose to idiotic like her , thinking of something")

( while I was in panic he look down at the card in his heads , and simile evilly)

(Interijento dō -hump its no matter , its pointless for her to continue to restiance me, I've already won this duel , if I can just hold off until next turn then, victory will be assure")

(" aaa Interijento dō, if only other people in the world were as smart and cutting of genius as you , then their won't be any of this idiotism's in this world )

" very well ,I end my turn with face down"

( as soon as Interijento dō ended his turn , Dema busted with high furry excitement)

" aright aright aright!"

" my duel spirited has never been higher!"

"AAAAA Rage on!"

"AAAAAAA aright let's do this!"

( Dema said in raging flame furry of energy)

"draw!"

(Dema look at the card

Dema-Aright I got it!

Dema-From my hand I summon **"X.D Scouted Droid"**

(Dema summon a cool like robotic dark alien thing ,think of Pokémon g comb with an that's what its kind of looks like, expect its has a headphone and DJ box in front of him. An many T.V in circle magical connect to DJ box. And alien, the T.V, and DJ were all hovering)

X.D Scouted Droid- technology researching, data data… error uploading, technology alpha"

Attack 700

Level 4

Physic/machine

Dimensionally

Dema- and when this guy come out my field, I search though my deck for a card, and if it's a monster card I special summon it to the field, but if its spell and trap card I add it to me head"

(Dema searches thought her deck for a card and happy chose one and shown it

Dema-so I go with awesome looking monster card

Dema- then I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the Dimensionally-X zone

Dema- an next I special summon**" X .D Super Wessel**", in attack mode

( she summon a human size weasel with orange/ yellow / and brown stripes wearing a star cape and Mexico el-lunco mask with his armies fold)

Attack 500

Level 3

Beast-warrior

Dimensionally

" **X .D Super Wessel**"- "hmm , I am the strongest Warrior in the land, el lucho!

Dema- O yea now were talking ,and with his effect now I look top 3 cards in my deck, I chose this fire up one them and sent rest to Dimensionally x zone

Dema-Then I special summon the monster **" X.D Push fighter"** in attack mode

( she summons little pushily toy with yellow hands with a dark blue body made out of square and rectangle , and with small TV for a face ,with 2 dark blue attention on top of his head)

Attack 800

Level 3

Alien /Fairly

Dimensionally

" **X.D Push fighter"** - Hello Hello all you people ,this is host of new channel Nevada coming to you live and in person!"

Dema- how that pump-up action for ya'll, cause now I active special ability but sending the top 3 card to D X zone , I can infected 800 points of damage directly to your life points

Dema- now used "bombardment bomber!

( the monster fly up In the air using his hover jet pack , pulls out 2 bombs made out of volley balls , patch together with large vell bands and throws it at Interijento dō)

Bomb bomb!

Boom boom!"

4200-800

3400

(Interijento dō cover his face for the bombing blasted, and then readjusted his glass clammily)

Dema-aright this awesome, I'm wining I'm wining o ya!"

Deam-and now lets get roosting and toasty"

Dema- cuase I'm using"

( The X with in Dema 's Duel Vertex spinning again but time is change to a purple color as she said)

" D.X Limited Break!"

( Dema Shouted as the x flash a bright purple light )

What!"

(Interijento dō said surprised as he cover his face from the bright light"

Just as Dema said)

Dema-Killing 2 of my spell and trap card zone for extra monster card zone"

(" impressive Dema I Didn't think, you knew how to used a "D.X Limited break"

" ya well I'm just so great of a duelist, it just came to me")

(" indeed you are and interesting friend")

" Yea I'm just full surprises like this)

( she then turn to frighten Interijento dō as Dema said)

" hey genius boy did you see that one coming"

(Interijento dō didn't say anything back he's face was just to tension to answer, so Dema Brag)

" o no, well you just go burn!"

" cause I active the spell card **"X.D Warp"**

" Now I chose one the card one my field and if have same type in my hand then I can summon it to the field

" and I chose "spell Caster"

(Interijento dō Face then frozen as he thought the worst)

(" no don't tell me that imposable how does mere commoner like her have one of those In here deck , no this cannot be !)

" Hey get ready to get burn Rich boy cause from my hand I special summon **" Gagaga Boy!"**

" Boy! Boy! Boy!

( she summons a very very very tall young boy about 186 cm tall , blonde hair a fizz and shortly spike , he had black eyes , and cute face , he had his has behind the back of his head , kicking his feet black magical shoes , he wearing a dark blue magical robe , with red and yellow lines going thought it tie with a Chinese yellow/blue/green belt.)

" huh that guy doesnt look so thougt to me,I can beating him with my hands behind my back, no sweat be easy peas maconess"

Attack 1500

Level 4

Spell Caster

Dark

" easy as play"

" I have to do this for boy every were"

" then were final get the admiration we desire from our master"

" then won't have to do all those boring chaos around the house"

" why do boys have to do the chorus why can't it be girls"

(thumps with a smiled)yea Like that keep that high spirited going

" I heard about you ,

( magical girl said giving a your naughtily hand jesters as she said)

you that boy who keep tease "GaGaga girl"

" but its soon fun to tease "gagaga girls she's so cute and small "

" he he he "

(" but your so tall your tallest of all the magical boys that's why she shorter , another she taller than me")

" we had so much fun with our old master before he die"

" and were have just as much fun and even more fun with me!"

"umm"

("Gagaga boy "nob his head I agreement)

"yea!

Dema- ha guess what play were take you down"

Dema-cause I active the spell card "X.D Hero Call!"

Dema- so now I change all the levels of my D.X Monster to levels 1-4 , so I change them all to level 4

Dema- And were just getting started cause I activated the spell card " X.D Hero Summon"

Dema- the allows me to special summon a , synchro , fusion , Axon , X.D , Xyz , monster from my hand. When I have one of the martial cards in my hand and the other one on the field"

Dema- now I Comb the 2 fire up souls of " GagaGa boy! And My "Dark Magician Boy" in my hand to summon!

( the soul of spiral into the sky inform white glow glowing ball of light with comet tail , when they comb in big flash of light ,a hue orb white soul emergencies from they sky and floats down with 2 small souls of , orbiting around it)

Dema- my Axon Summon "Magician Boy Flame Ace!"

( the large giant soul ball turn into a young boy , blazing red orange hairs in the shape of a flame wearing a black robe /cape , with flame design along the bottom of it , wearing so cool sun glass , and he has a cigarette in his mouth)

Attack 3600

Level 12

Axon/Warrior/spell Caster

Unknown Element-underworld (Aka Hell) (fire/dark)

"Magical Boy Flame Ace!"- o ya its getting hot in here , so throw down all your cards"

"Magical Boy Flame Ace!"- so lets get hot hot with a little bit of hot hot"

Dema-An its going to get hotter in here, cause I now over lay my "X.D. Magical boy" with my "X.D magical girl"

( the over lay next work opens)

Dema- to summon **"X.D Magic Boy Magician Knight"**

( he summons a tall boy with glasses , that has long black hair , with narrows blacks eyes , having the same kind of outfit as magical boy X.D only he had a long sliver cape , and sliver boots , caring a saber class sword in left and in his right hand he has a white magical book with blue magical circle on it filled with many color gems)

Attack: 2500

Rank 4

Warrior/Spell Caster

Dimensionally

( the boy swing his fencing sword as said)

"X.D Magic Boy Magician Knight -my services are with you my lord

"X.D Magic Boy Magician Knight- I shall lie down my dagger for you ,to very end"

Dema-O ya I glad to hear that, cause I call upon the over lay next work

( the over lay next works opens again)

Dema-To overlay **"X.D Scouted Droid" ," X.D Push fighter"** ,** and " X .D Super Wessel**"

Dema-To summon **"Number 119 X Dimensional Lord"** in Attack mode

("she summons a creature that looking like a cross between and black night and a demon , with 2 black bull horn on its helments , its one big black flip before it squtic down in mid-air with 2 big really big black sparkly bubbles float next to it like jelly)

**"Number 119 X Dimensional Lord"-**"darkness oga oga bogey time

Attack 2500

Rank 4

Friend/Zombie

Dimensionally

Dema- ha guess what pay you so going down in flame , because next I can attack with all my monster and you throw"

Dema- of coarse if admit duel monster ant's just worthless trash, I let you go with warning"

Dema-That any one that pecks a fight with the Demon duelist Of sky fall academy!"

Dema- get owns!

Dema-An with that, I end my turn with face down card"

(Dina- impressive I didn't think you had all that in your hand")

(Dema- ya well I just that great of a duelist")

(Dina-indeed , but I sense its far from over yet)

(Draw)

(Interijento dō -' all that one turn, I do have to admit that was rather impressive, not even the great duel king yugi would have be able to pull something like that off")

(Interijento dō -" its didn't think she be able to do that , its would seem I have underestimate my opponent , hump no matter for some my brilliant care lee laid out plain with unfold")

(Interijento dō then grin his theeth with a sinister look , as he laugh)

Interijento dō-he he he he he , o your such fool , do you really think that idoticness can stop me"

Interijento dō-Do you really think I didn't see this coming!"

Dema-What!"

Interijento dō -behold as my genius shows once again , as I brilliant play out this performance"

Interijento dō- he he he he"

Interijento dō -I another I do have to admit its is rather impressive you mangiest to do all that in one turn"

Interijento dō- how ever you fail right for my trap , another I didn't want to used these card epically on mere commoner like you"

Interijento dō- but I guess I can't be help , me a privilege rich child losing to some communing street duelist , please"

( a huge thing of duel magical surrounded Interijento dō body , in from of a purple square cain in line overlapping around Interijento dō)

(Interijento dō then hold up a card , that sinhie bright yellow light as he said some sorry of chat to awaking its power)

" Crimes can't not escape the law of justice that hold them in place , I call upon the Orica of justice , Break your seal and lead me your might , **"Orica Entire Golden Chains!"**

(Interijento dō yell and he slams the card on the duel disk)

Boom!"

( a large stream of light magical explosive forward ,as a large yellow electric change fence has surrounded all 3 of Dema's Monster"

" Orica card ? What's That's

" Their card with great magically power that were banned back during the 21st century , but he all the rules were lifted my magical duel council and any card could be used"

" this indeed bad"

" ha no sweet buddy no matter what he plays I take it , and dish it out x10 the power o ya!"

"hmmp you such a fool do really think stood a chance against , me I have over 100 plain in how to bet you , and I don't just have one Orica card

"What you have another, hee you may be work out after all 4-eyes"

" hmm observer my true genius shines as I call upon the strength of this Orica"

( the flow of duel magical around Interijento dō body change to and evil Aura, and the chain the flowed around Interijento dō change to purple color as he hold up and card a chatted)

"watch in a endless display of savagely, lock away in prison of the unwanted, here my plead Orica of entire combat , break your seal and lend me your might **" Orica Maximum Death Prison!"**

( once again Interijento dō slams his card on the duel disc)

( all of suddenly after a boom flash kom-boom of duel magic released , a gray maximum secretly prison appears out nowhere and surrounded Dema's monster as the spot light prison shine down on them , and police helicopters swam the area , the alarm keep going on and off

We we we we we we"

( and little mini cartoon police office with big head , no noise faces , big goofy eyes with big smiles and mouths , carrier baltions as march to surrounded the place from all sides)

( seems the trap they had failing for ,all of dema felt sorry and said)

" my lord I have fail you , I so sorry"

" o ya the party going down In smokes

"ho-wa , o no!"

(Dema face the become in furious rage as she shouted)

" why you jerk !

( she turn to her distressed duel monster with)

Dema-don't worry you guys I bust you out of there"

(Interijento dō only laugh evilly as Dema's monster are hopeless lock away and their was nothing she could od about it)

" ha ha ha , you still think you win now , I just trap 3 of your best card , their nothing you can do"

" mu ha mu ha mu ha!"

"tsk.. (" and he keep Licking me off")

" ha take more then a stupid fence to slow me down is that all you got!

"Hmm fool I summon **" E.P Guardian"** from my hand in def poison

(Interijento dō summons a muscle sliver/black meltic robots , that carriers a huge rot shield with spikes all around its , with green force field on it)

Def 2100

Level 4

Rock/Machine

Technology

" sectraily duty 101 4 order out ,wait was it order 2221 I can't remember

" and face down card and end my turn"

" give up I won this duel , once again

" I 'm not done yet cause I'm burning up with excitement

"Draw "( in epic posed)

"yosh! Aright aright, I' am totally going to bring you down now!"

"so get ready!"

( Dema said in high spirited jump)

(however here face become sad , when she drew here next card ,it wasn't a card that could save her monster , like she had hope she then Said to her monster thought her mind)

(" sorry you guys , I can't do anything about his Orica card , darn this burn , but I promised I make it up to you somehow ")

( The duel monster smiles and knob the head as they understand Dema couldn't do any thing to save them , they then exposed duel top to the " effect

"boom!"

"boom!"

Ka-boom!"

(Dema cover here eye from exposed, and grins her teeth , as laugh evilly)

"mu muha muha so about you so call talking duel cards now , its seems only logic and skills

" that it you so good down , jerk I going kick you but their no tomorrow

" please go ahead ha ha ha their you can do!

" I already know how duel, and I can only say ,I not the less bit impress ha ha ha!

" Yea were see about that , cause I summon **"Magic Boy blue fairy"** in attack mode

( she summons a human size fairly creature with beautiful , dizzying blue/green fairly wings , short dark blue hair , and light black /blue girls armor, and with big blue eye, and cute face likes a girls

Level 4

Attack: 1600

fairly/spell Caster

Magically ( water/dark)

" my all your hopes come true!

("hump "Magic Boy blue fairy"? I don't remember me making that card in my deck')

(" yea, I put this card in my deck, when you won't looking")

" this is the card my dad give me along time ago , when I first starting dueling , its only card that I treasure the most")

(" so I had to put it in my deck")

(" I see well, its would seem now would be a good time to used it")

(" you beat yea I'm using its I so pump for it 2!")

" hey guess what 4-eyes you big bad Orica is going down is smokes!

( steps back with tensions)

" cause now I active "Magic Boy blue fairy" ability

("Magic Boy blue fairy" fly up in the airs a shine ray of blue light dizzy the field

"what!

(Interijento dō said as he covers his eyes)

" so now I can look for spell card in my deck , and send to dimension x zone , and "Magic Boy blue fairy" gains that spell cards effect"

" so by send my spell card to the D.X Zone"

" my "Magic Boy blue fairy" gains its effect so blow away all spell card on you side of the field!"

"what no this impossible me that's to possible!

(Interijento dō nervous pledges)

" ha guys genius look I here blow compulsion!

("Magic Boy blue fairy" fly up in airs spin and twirls around cause a huge blue whirl wind to appears a blows)

" no its can't be!"

" all the money I spent on those cards , how can they be betting"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Interijento dō is sent flying back against the walls

" a guess what pay were get getting started cause busting out my **"X.D summoner"** spell card this allows me to normal summon another monster from my hand to field I chose my **" Fake Element Hero kid!"** in attack mode

( she summons cut out box room from a cartoon with a boy spike hairs blue hair boys sleeping in a character car beds , in his blue clues pj's ,, is waked up hippies clock " , he panic run around trying to get his stuff while shouted)

"AAAA I'm I 'm up up up

"AAAA I no no I lated lated were my pants

" were is my cape , o no no no I 'm so very lated, this so embassring"

"o were is every thing I sure its around here some were"

" I think its this way o r this way AAAA, were did I put my stuff"

( he said as he limp on one foot trying to put his pants on)

( when he finial founds all his stuff he magical spins around in mini tornado and in a magical smoke)

Proof

" ha ha ha any one need a substitution hero!

( the boy laughing boldly in his new , green blue/yellow hero suit with capes ,boots and a masks , with intents F.E on his chest)

Attack 1600

Level 4

Warrior

Dimensionally

" and with him on the field I can special summon one monster from my deck to field and I chose **" X.D Desptrto" **in attack mode

( a very boys with spiked black hairs that cover one side of his face , and blacks is wearing a brown hat like the 3 musters hat with feather , dark brown capes , black boots , and a old nobles vested this is browns with golden buttons , carrying a fencing sword in his cow boys like pistol holder)

Attack 1000

Level 4

Warrior

Dimensionally

"o yea!, fear the wrath of desperato baby!"

" and get ready to feel heat cause I active my field spell card **" X.D Hero Cities**

( all , all sudden huge skyscrapers emerges from the ground , as futurist metropolis city made of sliver/purple skyscrapers appears of no were , with steel windows, and sliver hover crafts that look like German zeppelin floating around the skyscrapers displaying all the cities heroes)

" now how this for genius , once per turn I add card from my deck or D.X zone to my hand , and ifs its hero X.D monster its gain 500 more attack points when summon to the field , and all monster on my side of the field gain 1,000 att or def when they attack or are attack "

" beat that o yea you can't!"

" I'm all fire up now for a victory"

( Dema said as shed jump up in exciemtned , then I stared to laugh evilly)

" he he he he"

" hey?, what's so funny you scared I going to beat you!"

"o no its nothing its just that you stupidly really amuses me that's all"

"grr why you jerk , say that one time I dare ya to , I knock you into next week pay"

" o I don't think their will be need for such savage for I active the continues quick play spell card " cop out"

" this allows me switch between one the monster on my field with one of the monster, the only side effect to this method is that when I switch with is destroy even card in my hand goes to the graveyard"

" but I high doubt you come up with a why to beat monster considering I just destroy 3 of your best card with out even lying single attack"

" now with out father ado I switch my " E.P Guardian with my **" Stock Blaster"** in my hand in attack mode"

( he summons a black/ purple muscle metric humans robotic , with laser scanner eyes, and big big huge havoc feet, wearing head piece that cover the back of his neck only, and 2 shock blaster on his arms that look similar to black version of jackets from halos weapon)

" its shock and bite time!

Attack 2500

Level 6

Thunder/machine

Technology

" o their more my foolish foe when my "shock blaster enters the dueling field , I get to destroy to of you spell and traps card , and think started with your "X.D Hero city"

( The shock blaster monster jump up with a black flip , and pull the shock blaster triggle instance shocking here field card and destroying it in a blue shock blasted")

"boom!"

( the card exposed from the shock blasted)

(dema cover here eyes)

" tsk.. no ("this bites")

" and I take out your trap card on left as well

( once again shock blaster does a back flip in air pull the shock blaster trigger fire a shock blast , destroy the trap card completely on impacted)

"boom!"

(once again dema shield her eyes and covers her face from the impacted)

( as I adds)

" and don't think your troubles are over with yeti , we just getting started because now my " stock Blaster" gain 500 for each card spell or trap card destroy on the field destroy on the field"

2500 + 1000

3500

" well its would appears you predict attack all apart of my brilliant carefully laid out pain"

" one of many in which I come up to bet dimwits like you self"

Tsk.. I end my turn with a face down"

"(" bring it on genius , I haven't giving up hope yet add their sit a chance to beat you with my friends by my side')

"draw ( with epic posed)

(Interijento dō took a look at his card he drew a smiled with glimm as he says)

" its time one again to shown my true genius!"

" cause what have here in my hand in my ace"

" What!"

" your , joking right, I thought that monster was your ace card"

" please , don't really think I used such savage tactician's in a duel do you?"

" I kind of did"

" well I hate to disappointed you but my real ace is this Orica card!"

(Interijento dō shown his card too Dema)

" he he by the looks of it I say you surprised that I still have and Orica card"

" you didn't really think , I really spend over a 1 millions dollars looking for 2 cards did you"

" if you ask me I say you need refund , because I just send to of them up in flame!, o yea what now!"

( that comment made I stem as he

"GRRRR!"

" That it! , now messes with true genius a get away with it"

( I hold up and card , as the dueling magical around him change to birth cakes, and birthday presently floated around him

" Big cake , big birth day cake , big birth day shakes , lots lots of presents , yum yum yum surprised , here my called o great Orica of birthday surprise, break you seal and lead me your might! **Orica Birthday Basher!**

(Interijento dō slams the card on duel disc , and huge proof of smoked)

( a giant blue surprised box with many gold stars and a giant ribbon, form in the sky)

" a surprised box?"

( Dema said with surprised expression on his faced)

" o don't worry you find out soon enraged when its my turn that's is ha ha ha ha"

" tsk.. I end my turn with face down card"

Draw

" and now I active my birthday bashers effect!"

" so now I return all monsters and spell card you destroy over lasted 5 turn a bring all back on the field!"

" what ?

" that's

" all right!, yea this the pump-up duel that I been waiting"

(Dema just up in energetic cheer)

" hump it's pointless to be happy seeing that my field

(Interijento dō said as he pluses up his glasses)

" I end my turn , lets see if that supposed talking duel cards friend can help you know"

" ya ya ya , keep taking buster cuase about bring down the house"

Draw

( as Dema was looking at her hands she here'd Dina voice saying)

(" Dema ,summon me , I do believe I can help")

(" ya aright , were totally kick but with you on the field")

(" indeed we shall my friend")

( Dema then give a overconfident grin as she said)

" hey guess want smarty pants , I so taking you down!"

"what!"

" cause from my hand I summon my totally epic new friend "Dina" , who going to kick your but "

( she summons a huge giant marble stone guardian of human boys wearing a skirt like in greek god times , he has 6 arms each one carriers a giant huge swords , he also wearing a helmet that looks like cross over with element hero spark man and element hero stratos , and has giant yellow/green magical rune circle float on his back)

Attack 2500

Level 4

Warrior/god X.D

Dimensionally

" o ya I turn this duel a whole another level baby

" aright I'm so pump I' am so pump! , I win for sure!"

" I gone totally beat yea!"

" cuase guess what pay I activated Dina's X.D Ability , by send the top half of deck to X.D zone"

" I destroy all your cards on the field and for each one destroy , Dina gains 100 attack points")

" what no way this can't be!"

(Interijento dō said with tension look on his faced)

( all of suddenly a white magical symbol appears on the ground below I cards, a white hole opens and huge sword appears slash all the cards , sending their piece into the great emptiness zone)

" believe it pay, I just send your cards flying"

" and now about burn straight thought you life points pays"

" Cuase Dina go attack directed with

( Dina jumps up his magical rune circle on his back spins as rise all 6 of his might swords with his 6 arms , as he viciously slash them down at as Dema said"

" X.D Buddha Slash"

Slash Slash

( Dina slash at Interijento dō life points furry , as Interijento dō shouted

" but how could A Privilege boy like me lose to mere commoner!"

(as he was blow away by Dina attack

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

3500-35000

0

( a screen then pop up displaying Dema real names and victory posed)

" is that you real Dema

( Dema cover her ear as says)

"nah nah nah not listing!"

" hey stupid screen you want pick a fight with me or something , I told you my name is dema dema!"

" that names too cute cute for my style"

" but isn't that your really names?"

" ya so what , I hate girly things

(" notes to shall some humans like their real name will others don't , very interesting indeed")

( while Interijento dō was lying on ground he over heard them talking and thought)

(" jaden yugi descent? , then know wonder she bet met so easy")

( mean while Dema's coutine to get fire up from her win and brage on)

" I ya, aright I bet you I bet you"

" I totally bet you!"

" aright that dude got my duel spirited all fire up for more attraction

( then dema prided and dance around banging)

" its my birthday go me, its my birthday go me"

" score! , you just got own!"

"it's a spicily victory for me!"

( Dema then turn around to look at I with smiled as she said)

" but now do you see? , dueling card aren't just trash their you friends

" and with out them I couldn't have betting you"

" thanks guys"

( Dema said to her deck , as the cards say variance things to her)

( Dema similes as she bend down to offer her friend ship to Interijento dō

" but lets just be friends

"what?

(Interijento dō stares at dema with confusion looked)

" Its really fun dueling especially when summon out orica , I thought for sure done"

" that was so cool"

Plus you would make a great sparting partner for me

" so what do say , friends?"

(Interijento dō I was puzzle for a moment but then , he's brush dema hand away and got up)

( push up his glasses as he said)

" hmm please you only won by lucky , but the next time we meet I shown you my true strength!"

( once again Dema pretends to sleep)

"ZZZZZZZ!"

( and once again I yell)

" ha don't ignore me!"

" I ignoring you cause won that duel fair a square!"

(Interijento dō simpled push up his glasses in claimed jesters)

" hmm you didn't think I really show you my true strength , I let win cause I have more better duelist to see ,

"yea that its better duelist to duel"

" mu ha mu ha mu ha!"

(Interijento dō walks away in embarrassed laugh)

(" note to self some time humans find it hard to accept defted , and other gains from it , and some have appears not to admit it")

(" interesting humans are interesting creatures!")

( Dema then in frustraintion crumb a random piece of paper on the ground as she said)

" o I can't believe that jerk , after I tried to be nice to him!"

(she paper in hovering trash bot)

" the next time I see that jerk I beat him to a pupae!"

( Dema said as she crack her knocks and puch her first tighter)

" yea that so him no to mess with Demon Duelist of sky fail academy"

(" note to self humans girls tend to eat a lot when their stress, perhaps its just because girls are silly like that , or some other reason , I shall continue to observer my new friend progress of getting stronger")

(" in hopes some day , she be the next duel king the first girl one")

( Dina took a look at ,and thought bout taking back his worlds")

(" another its would seem no different then boy , I supposed it just be another boy one then")

( meanwhile Interijento dō had ran off in angry to near by park , as he fusion said to himself)

" urg…how could this be no only did I lose to that loser!"

" but I lose with own deck , how could this be all my hours of stagy , all my money spent on best cards money could buy, how could a privilege child like me lose , it simpuillent like her!"

" GRRRR , this embarrassing"

" your pretty cute you know that"

" getting embarrassed from losing to a girl"

(a voile said out not were)

" who, what , were , when said that"

(Interijento dō looks around in panic , as if he thought he was alone, un he shaw a young boy with light blue hairs in a purple cape)

" hmmp how dare a mere commoner scare my a rich boy like me"

" who are you commoner?"

(the mysteries boy only chuckle a little as he said)

" o me nothing much, just a little boy , looking for the cutest people to join my team

" teams?"

" yup for a big big big game to take over the world"

( the mysterious young boy said in joy fully tone)

" but why do need me?"

" why not?, you and I both have people we want to crush?"

" hump if ask me is all seem like fare fetch idea , I only join the best"

" no just any mere commoners , how can be sure your even wroth to speak to me"

( the mystery's young boy only grin at I comments ,as he walk over to Interijento dō handing him a evil and sinister yu-gi-oh card with purple Aura surrounded it)

"Cause I can offered Best card in whole wide world, and power you can say"

(Interijento dō I blankly looks at card question its , ability's and writher or not to take his offer, hastening on what to do , he calmly said)

" well normal I wouldn't trust strange , after all its what my dear mother would all ways say to me"

" but you do have my interested"

" but how can this card make me get stronger?

( the mysteries young boy look up with sour of sad /evil looked as he said)

" its forces the monster you give to , to become a powerful number monster a give it unimaginable strength"

" its would even stronger enough to stop exdioa instant win"

"hump , I all see to impressive , but how do I know if it while works ,

" and find it highly unlike that such a card like that exist"

" just believe what you want , buts it's the truth would lie to you?"

Hmm very well, but do I have pay you money for it , I have lots and lots of money"

" no money its your for free , all you just need to do is serve my team at upcoming duel event"

"and it will work?

" yup yup, its will work just fine, but their a cost if you lose while using this card you soul with be sent to the world of the involve where never be able to escape ever again"

" its like a big game to see who will rules the world first ha ha ha ha"

( the mysteries young boy laugh with evil sandiest look ,a eyes begin to glow purple)

" he he he , will you centrally do have my interest"

(Interijento dō said as he stare at the card with happy but evil looked)

" and this card so her , I show every one how great of a genius I really am"

" then no one will every be able to bet me again mu ha mu ha!"

( just then a boy with big bush hairs that cover his face , were gothic hip like clothing's , laid back with hand against side of building

" so this new kid on team how boarding"

" this is no fun no at all their no duelist good enough to bet me"

" an even facing right now exodia who be boarding right now ,

wouldn't you say **"Number 55 Mystic Ruin Hunter"**

**Number 55 Mystic Ruin Hunter"** -o that sound wonderful right Young master

( said a sliver/blue spotted creature , whose body was of long thing shore shapes , carrying 4 spears in each of his 4 arms , wearing a sliver robe dress , a trapezoid spear like helmet)

" o I wouldn't say that accounted to luck , as of this very moments faith has shall upon a group of young duelist such our self's"

" are destiny to win the up coming duel event"

" it's that marvels"

( a boy with short blonde hair , wear a black cape out fit , wearing black biker gloves , care a book that looks like a black bibles , carrying a sliver cross Cain said while against his glasses)

( stand next to the boy with a meiotic bird /knight creature , with red/black glossy armor , a sparrow/eagle like head piece , cross what appears to be a giant black cross on it's back , his name was **"Number 66 Black God hunter")**

( the boy with bushy black hair look distastefully at the boy with blonde hair , as if is comment was extreme disappointing to here as he said

" you still reading that book?, that brooks trash"

" maybe you should get real dueling advance instead, after you number 4 strongest among us"

" right behind me , nah!"

" I begged you pardon have you no this book was used greatest legendary humans kind"

"o yea!"

Yea

"Grrrr!

" you too cute boys aren't fighting again, are you?"

( the mysteries boy said with evil devilish , but cute smiled)

( the 2 young boy's then felt a tinting sensation running down their back , as they felt this evil presence upset with them)

" no no no, boss Takenal"

"good , I glad you see it my way" (Takenal smiled with sing of relived)

( the to boys then whisper to each other nervous)

He's he's Scary"

" yea meaner then a blue eyes white dragon"

" yea"

( another young boy then said)

" well what's go for one warrior is good for the rest"

" I happens your on our team my friend , my we have good hunting

( a collage boy with dark skins a short black hairs , wearing , light blue jackets, with many golden buttons , wear a light pants , said with a serous look)

**Number 48 Des frog Sharman** -"wises worlds indeed my friend"

(young man with blue skins , who head had many spike top on top of it , and many dark blue swirls all around it, wearing a neck less made out of giant cottons , carrying a wooden blow pipers , whose out fit was smeller the light blue version of Africa shaman)

"kow- pong!"

" kaboom!

" lets go!"

( a short young boy with short red hair , a cute face , and light browns eye wearing plains old white tie-shirt and bow pants , what appears to a belts around his west flied with many stuff you would used to heck and fix pc's , jump up for joy)

" also long there are pretty girls

" I couldn't agree more

" shall rose be filled with many adoring flowers"

" and my our hearts be still like the wild winds"

( to other young boys said, one had hazy orange cute eyes and face, had pony tail orange hairs tie up with butterfly hairs piece in it, wearing and Rabin holder merry man like out fit ,only it was all brown and had cope that cover half his body , the other boy looks exactly like the blue hairs girl in yu-gi-oh Zexel only slightly more taller and more handsome and prettier looked)

" this so cool , today maybe just me my lucky shoot!"

( a young boy with orange hairs , that look big bushy mustaches , wearing 2 golden ear pieces checkers , wear what appears to be a brown, black , white rich waiter outfit)

" what you think **"N****umber 7 lucky Casino Jackpot"**

"number 7 lucky Casino Jackpot"-step right up step right up , to the worlds greatest dude on earth ,that right folks one lucky girl and one lucky boy is going walk away with big duel champion , and it aren't gonna be you pay!"

( "number 7 lucky Casino Straight" had a purple hat with many stars on it , casino board that spiral around his neck, golden arm brace that look like casino machine , and with golden magical stiff with a ball on top of it , with model casino board around the staff head wearing a magical out fit with out a cape , Number look like pipe and star of the show)

( the mysterious young boy then hand his hand on his face, as he said to him self with sandiest look)

mysteries young boy -and I can't wait to see what fun your doing, our cute little trader Mayor Win's"

mysteries young boy -" heeee…"

( the boy said as his eyes glows with purple mystic spiral , like a black hole)

(to be continue)

Next time on and All New "Yu-gi-oh X.D"

" its surfing up time

"when mystery water loving boy name Shinkainosenshi

and his mysteries dude partner "Blue Mermaid knight

show's up looking for fun duel

" but will they get more then what they want , when they challenges Takenal to duel

"k boys(wink) I might win this duel"

from my hand I summon **"Octagoness Octopus"** in attack position

" or will Takenal wash away by the tide"

"physic again bodacious babe cause I active the quick spell **"Ripe Tide"**

Find out in an All New Yu-gi-oh X.D

Only "The Cross Dressing Channel"


	3. Surfs up dudes Shark attack is coming

Yu-gi-oh X.D

X-Wheel Arc

Part 3: Surf up! Dudes

( some where on the on the ousters of skyscraper city, a short blue hair young girl is driving a blazing fast red hover car with a cool grin on face her face , her blue eyes as stares out a visit sea she soon begins to talk to her self

Shinkainosenshi-Aright dude I can surf some that gnarly waves dude the going totally wreak isn't that right "Blue Mermaid knight"?

( a huge ripe of water wave appears in sky next the car and out comes blue mermaid with blue knight amour on his top half of his carrying a blue triton spear

"Blue Mermaid knight"- you got it bro, that sound totally right up our alley I cant wait be used in battle

"Blue Mermaid knight"-o ya were the seas kings of sea baby

(T.S Author's note: when a duel monster card is talking and their not in a duel, they appear next to their duelist as if they were summoned and completely solid to, but they can only be seen by certain duelist with power of the imagination complex eye)

Shinkainosenshi-that sound totally nah dude, I sure their bogus dudes out their waiting for me crush them

"Blue Mermaid knight"- um bro wouldn't everyone those guys be little surprised to find out your young boy and not a beautiful hot babe"

Shinkainosenshi-ha dude I doesn't matter if I look like a short blue hair babe, I still throw down a bodacious win

Shinkainosenshi-so get ready nah dudes of the totally radically sky fall school, cause me and nah water bro's are going sunk you deep blue seas!

(Introd.)

Yu-gi-oh X D

X-Wheel Arc

Season 1op "boy's and girl's just want to have fun!"

"boys be boys"

"and girls be girls"

"boys beat gir's"

"and girls beat boys"

"boys be boys"

"and girls be girls

" you know how it roll!"

"boy's and girl's just want to have fun!"

….

"hey ,hey, hey, hey!"

"hey ,hey, hey, hey!"

"hey ,hey, hey, hey!"

…

"come on everyone schools all out!"

"come on boy's and girl's schools out for the rest of the day"

" so come on boys and girls lets go on an adventure or 2, lets go have fun right now"

"come on boy's and girl's let's go

"hang at the mall or At the Arcade"

"were get lots of high scores and shopping for shoes"

" an we have tons of fun..

"o where will we go for rest of the day"

"were we explore"

"lets go to park , let's play around the city"

"cause boy's and girl's just want to have fun "

no matter what"

" let's have a ball , let's just make lots of messes

come on boy and girls let's just have some fun"

" lets just get into lots of trouble"

" cause boy's and girls let's just have some fun , cause were still the same"

" cause were still kids and child and young at heart"

…

"cause boys be action"

"and girls be drama"

"and boys be boys"

"and girls be girls"

"because boys and girls just want to have fun!"

"boys be fighting"

"and girls be talking"

"cause boys and girls just want to have fun!"

"boys beat girls"

"and girls beat boys!"

"and boys and girls just want to have fun!"

boys be boys"

" and girls be girls"

"boys beat girls"

"and girls beat boys!"

"boys and girls just want to have fun !"

"boys be girls"

" and girls be boys!"

"boys and girls just want to have fun all time and all of the time!"

"YA!"

(end)

(Meanwhile as the young boy trips far to reach the private girl school of sky fall Dema was bold parading about her victory against to Takenal in the schools dueling garden

Dema- Aright, ya I totally won that duel!"

Dema- I own him!, I own him! Like theirs no tomorrow

Dema- it's my party, go party, its my birthday, cause I totally own him!"

(Takenal only similes with cute face)

Takenal -"hmm.. I glad to see you're so high spirited about it

Dema- Ha I burn any one that misses with the demon duelist of Sky fall private academy

Takenal -O I don't really know about, I never heard such a duel before

( Dema stomp her feet with while let out angry steam)

Dema- what! what do you me you don't know about that duel

Dema -A duel as epic as those should have been heard thought the entire world!

Dema -that duel was so instance my duel spirited was never higher in my life!

( said as she caught her first to herself with and evil looked)

Takenal- o it sounds just sound to me like you just lost big time, are just parading about bring a big time loser

Takenal -Nah!

(Takenal sinks her tongue out at Dema)

Dema -GRRR why do ya all ways tease me

(Dema was in a raging fit as she said as she said)

Dema- I did win that fight

Dema -URRR and what do ya mean you don't know!"

(Takenal only look and Dema for moment and then put her hand by her face I thinking posing and she still said

Takenal -it's just I said don't know talking about, ha is it hot in here or is I summer I don't really know"

(Dema was so mad she lets let out a blaze of energy as she said)

Dema -don't act so instance I know you know what I talk about"

(Takenal pretend to act all cutely and incent as he said)

Takenal –maybe, nah!"

Dema –hey, that's it Takenal your dead!"

( Dema begin to chase t around , but only laughs back as he said)

Takenal -nah nah I wonder if you can catch

Dema- aright a challenge I love it!

Dema- you so going down and when I catch you

Dema -I so pump I can get you any day of the week"

Takenal- ha ha can't catch me"

Dema- ha get back here!"

( while they were busy chasing each other x d couldn't help but to say)

"X Dimension 6 sword Buddha Guardian"(aka Dina) - I do have to admit I was afraid we were going to lose while you were dueling, but then again you do have interesting why of dueling

( after her that Dema stop chasing Takenal , and give a grinning look as she give a thumbs-up to herself, she said)

Dema- ha!, I beat any one that picks fight with me

(Dema Boosted hardly)

Dema -beside I wouldn't let a jerk like that win the duel"

Dema- I hate it when people don't even duel for fun but boring needs"

Dema- beside that, we with I with you guys, my duel spirit is all ways pump up for action!

( but while Dema was getting all fired up about the dueling area outside and ground the young boy with short light girly blue hair standing on top of a bulleting board sign shouted from below)

Shinkainosenshi – Hey there gnarly looking dudes, you want hang some high tide nah duels

( Dema turn around a look up at the girly looking blue hair figure with his blue Hawaii shirt get up , she ask

Dema- huh who you?, Ha you want fight cause I been inch fight all day

(Shinkainosensh then was spoke by Dema fire up spirited so back away as said

Shinkainosenshi – Woo woo woo dude you got some major fierily mojo going on their, I just here to chiliasts and hang tide on some few good dude

Shinkainosenshi - I didn't want go to the extreme duels right away dude, but if you want I totality wipe out that other gnarly dude then..

( once again a ripe of water appears from out no were in the sky next to Shinkainosensh and out cames "Blue Mermaid knight")

"Blue Mermaid knight"- that's right bro were send ya to deep blue sea

Shinkainosensh- that sound totally wicked "Blue Mermaid knight" dude

Shinkainosensh- wicked!

( At this time Dema was so boring at waiting for answer she fell asleep)

Dema- ZZZZZZZZ

Shinkainosenshi - aaa not cool dude why do have ruined my fun mojo dude, with you gloomy mojo

Shinkainosenshi - dude like just chiliastic and have fun

Dema- hmm well its just I board with talking you"

(Shinkainosenshi look surprised he thought for sure Dema would be interested in dueling him so ask

Shinkainosenshi –Huh? , what is it bodacious babe"

( Dema grin at his replay ,as she boldly said)

Deima- its just ha!

Dema- Ha your just nothing but talk, but if your want prove you can beat me duel

Dema- Then me duel right now unless your to scary to face the demon duelist of sky fall academy , cause I all fire up and ready to pulverize in these!

Dema- AAAA my duel spirited has never been higher"

Dema- aright bring it on pretty boy"

( Dema duel spirited ignite like volcanic

"puee puee"

(Dema spirited was so high she was give , as here soul rage for battle, How ever Shinkainosenshi become quite nervous to face Dema, he had only came to have a fun duel, not to go to his death so he said with a simile

Shinkainosenshi - nay dude you giving off some pretty wicked vibes dude, I surf that gnarly wave after I beat the other Dudley

( Dema then become angry that Shinkainosenshi ignore so angry she stomp her feet , breath fire come her mouth, here hair spin and wave like snakes , her eyes become red as evil she was truly like a demon)

Dema- ha you jerk I want to get duel you right now right now come on!

Shinkainosenshi-sorry babe but you give off some pretty wicked scary mojo , its like trying to ride a huge wave off un epicenes

Dema- ha so you are to scary to face me after all, I so pump up for action I could easily take on a 100 of you , and she win no sweat

( but Shinkainosenshi ignore her as he said)

Shinkainosenshi - so what do yea say bodacious babe , want to have totally wacky duel with me first?

( Dema feeling left out pout)

Dema-AWWW this burns that jerks ignoring me

(Takenal look at Shinkainosenshi and said with cute and incent act)

Takenal - o I not sure I could beat you easy

"Blue Mermaid knight"- ha me and my bro could bet you any day of the week

Takenal - well if that's the why you feel then how could I say no

(Shinkainosenshi was so happy he jump up all jetty as he said

Shinkainosensh- excellently dude!

( While pretends to play a wicked guiltier for sec)

Takenal hump he seem to be high sprite

(Takenal- its to bad I have to crush him")

(Takenal -hee hee hee")

(Takenal-nah")

(Takenal stick his tongue out to side and thought of a deceives pain of action against young duelist Shinkainosensh as he rock out in high spirited)

( while Dema took a few moment to look

Dema aww this sink and I was fire up to, (sign) come on let's go

( Dema pout with her arms behind her back as she started to held off into another direction)

("X Dimension 6 sword Buddha Guardian" seeing Dema leavening try to stop her from walk away by saying)

"X Dimension 6 sword Buddha Guardian" - wait I thought you fired up for this duel , don't want to obverse this match"

(Dema pause in her monument as she said with pout)

Dema- Aww mates this stinks, an I was so pump up to face that guy to"

Dema- but theirs not point now that Takenal dueling him, I kind feel sorry for his opponent but t will kick his but in less 10 moves"

Dema- its depends on his level of sadist if he end it sooner"

Dina- how do know that?"

(Dina said with curios as to how come?)

Dema- Because I know him for long time he maybe be all cute, instance, and trickily acting normally but when its come to duels he is a truly terrifying monster

Dema- if I' am like a demon then t is like a fallen angel , as soon as he left alone with an opponent he crush them with one fail swipe"

Dema the last person that end up duel Takenal was frozen in fear for month's"

Dema -that sounds truly terror indeed, now I evening more curiosity

Dema- ha lets go check this totally all some duel park I know, I so pump action right now lets go"

Dema- Aright I feeling the burn I scorch every opponent I mean their!"

Dema Ya aright my duel spirit has never been high!"

Dema- aright aright I so pump I so pump!

Dema -urg..

( Dema look at "X Dimension 6 sword Buddha Guardian", an could tell he was suspect of her, so Dema said)

Dema- what is it "X Dimension 6 sword Buddha Guardian"?

"X Dimension 6 sword Buddha Guardian"- I been noticing for while now but I think you trying to get rid of me from see this match my I ask why?"

Dema- well no dub because isn't the answer obverse

Dema -Cant you see were in the way!

Dina- what…?

( Dina said with a shock reaction and surprised face)

Dema – will it's just that ,each duelist has their own why way fighting, Takenal just doesn't like show it to others, especially to his friends"

Dema -Takenal has all ways had a sadist problem every since I know him , but he all ways try to hind it with cute little prinking act , but has to express his sadist sometimes , and its only within a duel he does it"

Dema -so let's just leave before get depression over not dueling!"

Dema -aww mates I was so pump a ready to go to I could have gone swage left and right and that guy

Dema -Snuff snuff

( Dema started to cry and pout a little)

Dema- lets before I get more depress over not dueling!

Dina - is that what this about …?

(Dina look blankly at Dema as if the answer was to puzzling to understand as he said

Dina -I sure your duel him again"

Dema- ya but this time, I was so fire up to duel him!"

("Dina- note to self, humans get very emotionally when comes to wants some times")

( Dema then yell

Dema- ha Takenal don't lose ok!, I still have kick you but later!"

Takenal- hmm o not sure about that, I kind of feel sorry for this guys , I don't know I might have to let him win

( Dema angry shouted in funny way)

Dema- don't lose on proposed you jerk!

Takenal- I don't know, I kind of feel really sorry for this guy"

Dema- GRRR!

Takenal- just kidding, I would never hold back no matter who my opponent is"

Dema -ha I like that attitude of yours good lucky"

( Dema said while giving Takenal a thumbs up and a simile)

Takenal -o lucky me!, you're staying with me, and here I thought you were going to leave me her all by my lonesome self

(Dema yell back

Dema- don't act like so instance, your wipe that's guys deck with in 5 turns

Takenal- o I don't now about that I might have some trouble, gnarly!"

Dema- just promised me you win it Takenal

Takenal -I will, I will, you just go have fun

Dema- aright, my duel spited is evening more ignite now, I so pump thinking about this duel, I feeling like I'm ready to take on any opponents, cause I know you win for sure

(Takenal trawls around as he similes)

Takenal-thanks

( Dema jump up in air and head her first up high as she said)

Dema- aright Dina let go!

Dema- I so fire up for that duel park I can o most taste those victories!

( Dema storm off in furious rage of energy , but Takenal couldn't help but to feel bad about the whole thing as thought

(Takenal -your not fooling me I know you really depress about dueling this guy Dema but I promised you I try not to fighting him to bad so you can duel him latter")

Takenal - o my its looks were lone now, o what to do what to do, ha maybe we should duel

(Shinkainosensh was puzzle by Takenal comment as if the conversation was completed forgot is split sec)

Shinkainosensh—dude I this bodacious babes maybe off her rocks dude

"Blue Mermaid knight"- ya bro I think that babes gone totally off the deep end

Shinkainosensh- bodacious babes are you ok?

Shinkainosensh- you like all far out and mystic like

Takenal - o I not sure I might be ok

Shinkainosensh- dude you guys are like totally dramatic, and what's with other babes mad firefly mojo ,its all totally wicked yo

Takenal - I sorry about she get hyper ever time she see a new duelist to challenge

Shinkainosenshi - Dude I like that all the time dude, every I just see a new duelist and I have surf that dueling waved dude!

Shinkainosenshi - Aright then dude lets Surfs some mad dueling waves

( Shinkainosenshi summons out his Duel Vertex )

Shinkainosensh- X.D activation

And throws it up into the air , only this times it came down as mini duel disk made out of a blue/purple mystic fish fin that latch on to his arm as he said

Shinkainosensh- Surf up Nah dudes, and bodacious babes"

(then the Duel Vertex's in his right form from a spinning blue x on it as it was forming)

(Takenal does same thing as Shinkainosenshi only his come down mini duel disc form out of color block shapes and legos bricks as Takenal said

Takenal - o my what surprises await in this frightful encounter (" hee hee")

( a light blue x spinning in Takenal eyes as his Duel Vertex's was forming)

Duel!

5000 lp

Shinkainosensh- well gnarly dudes it's stared of righteous duel with righteous draw"

Draw

(Shinkainosenshi look down at card in his hand

Shinkainosenshi- aright gnary dudes are you guys ready to hang tide with babe's deck

( the cards in Shinkainosenshi deck answer him in variances , and Shinkainosenshi happy said)

Shinkainosenshi- dude dude dude

"Blue Mermaid knight"- bro I totally know

Shinkainosenshi- I know dude this is totally wicked

Shinkainosenshi-we are so going to have the most righteous duel ever

"Blue Mermaid knight"- I know bro right?

Shinkainosenshi- pound it dude, pound it

( Shinkainosenshi pounds the magical float card of "Blue Mermaid knight" with his first in epicenes)

Bunches

( the sound they make when the first are released)

Shinkainosenshi- sorry bodacious babe , but me and my water bro I send down you down to the deep blue seas

Takenal - o I not sure about that boys, but good luck

Shinkainosenshi- aright then dude I summon my gnarly **"****Surfs-up alligator dude"** in attack mode

( he summons a cool dark green alligator with sun glasses , a sky color Hawaii get up with 2 orange/red firefly surf board on his back

**Surfs-up alligator dude** – gator-lushes little dudes

Attack-1800

Level 4

Reptile/Aqua

Unknown element- Bahamas Aqueous (wind/water)

Shinkainosenshi- dude welcome to party gnarly gator dude

Surfs-up alligator dude -dude where my water go?

Shinkainosenshi -dude I don't know

"Blue Mermaid knight"-bro we don't know

Surfs-up alligator dude -Dude

Shinkainosenshi –Dude

"Blue Mermaid knight"-bro

All 3- wicked!

( the 3 of them rock and dance to rock beat wickedness)

(Takenal only simile as the 3 boys are in happily dance around)

(Takenal -I glad to see these guys are in happy spirited, to bad I have to end it soon, hee

(Takenal grins evil as dark prances is around him)

Shinkainosenshi- aright dudes get ready tonally wicked surf party, because I active the gnarly " Deep sea Diving" spell card

Takenal - o my, that sounds like could be trouble for me

Shinkainosenshi- right on bodacious babe, this all me to summon another one of my water dudes from my deck or hand to field in any position, so long as the monster I choice is water attribute I wont get slam with 1,000 life points

Shinkainosenshi- so I special summon my gnarly water bro **"****M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab!"**

( he summon a red crab with a cool pair of black shades and mc head phones playing a topical DJ Box, As rise up a huge wave of water)

"**M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab "**-sup fools

Attack 700

Level 3

Aqua

Bahamas Aqueous

"M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" - get ready for MIC smack down yo

Shinkainosenshi- crab dude you're here!

Surfs-up alligator dude -Dude

"Blue Mermaid knight -Bro!

(all 3 of the boy answer)- You're here!

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" - what's good fools, what's good, what good, what's happen ya"

Shinkainosenshi -crab dude, were having this totally wicked surfing party going on and your like totally invited"

Shinkainosenshi -I know what thinking totally far out dude

"Blue Mermaid knight- right on bro's right on

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" -yea… I like that, I like that, that's some good stuff going on yo"

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" -"World to ya'll pee's yo"

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" - a yo were the water at, I feel like fired eggs in here yo"

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab"- are you feeling me, yo?

Shinkainosenshi – we feel ya, crab dude but we don't know"

"Blue Mermaid knight -bro we don't know"

Surfs-up alligator dude -dude were my ocean go?

Surfs-up alligator dude -this is totally not gator-lushes dude"

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" -aa yo can we get some water in joints

Shinkainosenshi -You got it dudes because I active the Field spell card **"Bahamas Ocean"**

(all of studding the duel field becomes a beautiful topical island surround by lustily coral reefs in beautiful warm topical oceans fill with my existed and mythic creatures , in the front by half circle rock mountain

Takenal- o my, this is quite lovely scene (similes)

Takenal- o my I hope their no storm her

Takenal- then again were probably eating by a shark, o my that might be dangerous

(Takenal - gnarly, just kidding sucker he he I already found out a weakens to this cards effect")

Shinkainosenshi - nah dude nothing of that un-boggiest stuff happens her is all hang tides and stuff"

Shinkainosenshi- when this totally bodacious card in on the field all aqua ,sea serpent , fish ,and water attribute monsters dudes gain 200 attack and def , an every time when water attribute monster enters the battle field ,I can destroy one of your un- gnarly cards on the field , and their are 4 or more of gnarly water bro on my sweet field , when I summon another one I can destroy all you card's.

Takenal - o my, it seems this might it for me

Shinkainosenshi-nut-uh bodacious babes since it's the first turn, I can't so I end my turn 3 face down card"

Shinkainosenshi- surf up dude your move

Draw

(Takenal take look at his card and similes cutely as he said)

Takenal- k boys(wink) I might win this duel

Takenal- from my hand I summon **"Octagoness Octopus"** in attack position

( he summons a spinning red octagon , with green octopus tentacles coming from side of red octagon , that orange horns on each of the green tentacles)

Attack 1600

Level 4

Rock/fairly

Unknown element-Interments (earth/light)

Takenal- be careful you guys my decks a shapeless

Shinkainosensh- "Octagoness Octopus"? Shapeless?

(Blue Mermaid knight and Shinkainosensh then stare at each other for monuments as they said)

Shinkainosenshi- dude!

"Blue Mermaid knight -bro

Shinkainosenshi – I think we might be in trouble dude

Shinkainosenshi- ha ha!, physic dude, cause I active my Crabby dudes special effect, when you summon a new monster as long as I have one or more water type bros on the field I change position one your un-gnarly monsters. An as long as "M.I.C DJ Crab" remain on field you can't change that monster position"

Shinkainosenshi- so go crabby dude used **"M.I.C smack Down"**!

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" - yo yo it's time for, the smack down of the century"

""M.I.C Smack down DJ Crab" –its time to get funny in this joint, yo"

( the crab started to play loud rap monster and send large and clear stream of sound waves at Takenal's "Octagoness Octopus" changing it from attack to def

Attack 1600

To

Def 1200

Takenal -aww that's to bad, an here I thought, I had your crab for sure

Takenal - o well I guess I have to try again

Takenal - I throw down 3 faces down cards and

( but before Takenal end his turn Shinkainosensh shouted

Shinkainosenshi - physic again bodacious babe cause I active the quick spell **"Ripe Tide"**

Shinkainosenshi - and since there are 2 or more water bro's on my field I can destroy all of your face down spell and traps cards

( saddening a huge tide wave form around the island sea , and came crashing down the the beach were

Boom!

(all of Takenal's face downs traps were flooded and destroy)

Shinkainosenshi - how that dude for a gnarly wipe out

( but none of it seem to have bother Takenal as Shinkainosenshi had only hope , as he said and said)

Takenal- o not sure about that I mighty of needy that card

Takenal- I think you didn't even destroy it even

Takenal - to bad I think miss up Big time

Shinkainosenshi—ha bodacious babe these the gnarly surfing party just getting started

Takenal- o well I guess I end my turn, you move boys

Draw

Shinkainosenshi- aright gnarly dude lets hang tide this totally radically wave"

Shinkainosenshi- cause I active the spell card "Pirate Loot", this allow me to draw 3 cards from my deck, so long as I have one water type bro on the field

Draw

Shinkainosenshi - most excellently dude, cause I active the continues spell card **"Oceanic Gift"**

Shinkainosenshi - from now on I can summon extra water bro on my turn, but the un-gnarly thing is, I have pay 500 life points every turn to keep it activated, or else goes its goes down to dreamily blue

5000-500

4500

Shinkainosenshi- so now I summon my gnarly water bro **" rip-tide shark"** in attack mode

(Shinkainosensh summons a human size gray shark with a white under belly wearing a cool pair of sun glasses, in gray/white Hawaii cloud t-shirt)

Rip- Tide shark- Mu-much

Attack 1400

Level 4

Aqua/sea serpent

Bahamas Aqueous

Att 1400 plus 200

1600

Shinkainosenshi- an due to the effects of "oceanic Gift" I can special summon another water dude , so I summon **" coal bling-bling fish"** in attack made

( he summons a muti-color coral reef in shape of a fish , wearing a long a golden bling bling Cain amount its neck)

Coal big Fish- "ha ya'll give me some love

Attack 300

Level 2

Aqua/Fish

Bahamas Aqueous

300 plus 200

500

Shinkainosenshi- An, I'm activating the epic spell card of "Aqua Array"

Shinkainosenshi- so now all 4 of my water bros are level 4

(Takenal then pretend to look all cute and incent as he said)

Takenal -O I beat you not going attack me with all those monsters

Shinkainosenshi- bodacious babe I think you maybe psychic dude cause , I not going to attack you at all, I call upon over lay net work , and used a wicked Magical evolutionize power"

(Shinkainosenshi holds up a white card in hand that flashed brightly then slides across his "**Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice"** card as he said)

(What what time time is is what time time it is")

Shinkainosenshi -Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Magical evolutionize to!

( in bright flash lights , a bunch of magical waters hoops surrounded Shinkainosenshi , and then those magical water hoops expanded as

(Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice eyes flash a purple light as does a back flip and is summon in flash of water)

( then within a huge circle of water Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice begin to change with inside it , it was giving a new water amour that had the same colors , and missile launcher system on its back, then the circle water that engulf it early disappear relieving , the newly evolve Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice)

Shinkainosenshi -**Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire!**

Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire – RAWWW!, prepare to be shark bite, ho- ha –ho- ha"

Rank 4

Aqua/sea serpent/Xyz

Attack: 3000

Bahamas Aqueous

3000 plus 200

Att 3200

Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire - Its shark bait! Time little boy!

Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire -get ready for the feeding freezing

Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire -RAWWWWW I going to enjoy eating you eat you!

Takenal- o my that's a scary card, I didn't know had a Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice in you deck, this could be trouble for me"

(Shinkainosenshi scratch the back of his head as he embarrassedly tells Takenal)

Shinkainosenshi – ya I forgot mention that I am's shark's great great grandson b babe

Takenal - hmm I not sure you don't look like sharks great grand son your taller and you have light blue hair

Shinkainosenshi - ya my nature wacky hair color is orange and light blue, but I dye it all light blue so I look even more cooler dude!"

Shinkainosenshi - I got light blue hair from my great great aunt

Shinkainosenshi - an unlike my mad mojo great great grandpa shark Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice. My fully evolve Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire can wipe out 1,000 attack points of your un-gnarly monsters and give it to my Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire , all by send one water monster from my deck or hand to graveyard.

Shinkainosenshi -An theirs more for each water monster in graveyard sent by this effect my Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire gains 500 more attack plus infect you with addition 1,000 point damage

Takenal – o my that's sure sounds scary, (similes) by the way doesn't that hair make you look evening more girly

Shinkainosenshi- no its not bodacious babes your trying to mess my Mojo dude, my hair color makes me totally wicked

Blue Mermaid knight - ya you tell her bro

Shinkainosenshi- thanks water bro Blue

Shinkainosenshi- cause right now its time to hang tide dude, get ready to surf some gnarly waves, cause I active the spell card **"Shark Fleet"**

Shinkainosenshi- so now all my water bro's gain additional 300 attack points until the end of the turn, and that's a major wipe out for you gnarly babe

("Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire" eyes glowed purple as a dark purple Aura surrounded his body as he power

3200 plus 300

3500

Shinkainosenshi- and don't forget bodacious babe I still have my Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire effect to used

Chaos Number 32 Shark Drake Vice Aqueous Barge Fire – RAWWWWW now your fish food little boy!

Shinkainosenshi- sorry bodacious babe but, you're going to be swimming with the fishes pretty soon

(While Takenal mangiest to defeat sharks great great grand son Shinkainosensh shark or will Shinkainosensh have Takenal swimming with this fishes find next time on and all new yu-gi-oh X.D)

(to be continue)

Next time on and All New "Yu-gi-oh X.D"

"How does Takenal Mangiest to win All of his Duels?"

" I summon Hexagon-next's Hippo" and special summon "Playground Tea-a-Totter Sauropod" in attack mode

" I active the spell card " deep sea diver"

(" He he I going to enjoy watching you suffer")

" uh-oh, is shark boy really the one really being targeted?"

" or is Takenal swimming with the fishes

" now I summon my righteous ace ,come on out Blue Mermaid knight"

" a who are these 2 mysteries figure"

" hey that's pretty cool duel"

"ya it is

That's All New Yu-gi-oh X.D

Only "The Cross Dressing Channel"


End file.
